


Unstoppable Desires [Keep the Little After Class]

by Chibi_Chibi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Pedophilia, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Chibi/pseuds/Chibi_Chibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was pretty unusual for Sehun to go to his best friend's house. Even if they were best friends, the male had never particularly met Jongin's entire family (other than his boyfriend, Kyungsoo, if he counted as family). He'd only met Jongin's mother and cousin, Baekhyun, but never his friend's father or little brother, Xi Luhan. Although Sehun was aware that Jongin's father had passed away, the brunet couldn't help but feel overly attached to the younger, completely and unconditionally treating him as his own until he became what Luhan needed the most—his Daddy.</p><p>It was then that Sehun understood his obsession with the younger and his desire to keep little Luhan to himself, because in between his smooth, little legs he had found his most poisonous and deadliest addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unstoppable Desires [Keep the Little After Class]

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): daddy!kink, brainwash [sort of but not really], age gap [Luhan 9 (almost 10) - Sehun 20], mentions of eating disorders, [more to be added?]
> 
>  
> 
> [Additional Note]
> 
> I have never posted any of my stories on this website before, so I feel forced to make a small reminder.  
> If you are not into kpop and/or do not have any knowledge about the Exo Fandom, please keep in mind that this is nothing but a FanFiction. It was created by a fangirl who's currently in the process of transferring to college and has nothing better to do. If you're 17 or younger, please refrain from reading this. Not like I can stop you, but you should be aware that judging by the tags—which you should have already read by now—you're bound to freak the fudge out. The content is explicit, rated mature for a reason and it's not something you should be reading (that sounds much better than what I was originally planning to say). 
> 
> If you're a kpop fan and particularly a big HunHan shipper....then have fun reading this? idkk lolol
> 
> 29.5k words ahead (You've been warned!)  
> btw! I take no responsibility whatsoever for those that are about to get scarred for life. Just putting it out there :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Dear Sissy]
> 
> I'm sorry lol. This might scar you for life but eh! You can deal with it ^^

Sehun didn't remember how long had he been friends with Jongin, nor did he remember how had the two of them met, but he did remember that at some point they had become inseparable. Sehun remembered Jongin as an overly annoying person whose existence was completely unnoticed until Jongin decided to follow him around like a lost puppy. He didn't remember how had Kyungsoo stepped into the picture, but Kyungsoo was fun to hang out with. The male was the opposite of Sehun, and Jongin's theory was that they clicked because they were completely different.

Kyungsoo had a motherly instinct.

Sehun lacked of instincts and thus relayed on logic and his five senses for the most part.

Furthermore, Sehun was nothing but a socially awkward individual whose only friends were probably as smart as he was. Jongin didn't particularly show his level of intelligence as much as Kyungsoo did for the male enjoyed taking advanced courses that seemed to be too challenging for everyone else. Sehun had enough by always getting the highest scores in all his classes without talking to anyone. He talked to his teachers because he had to, but he was never forced into an actual conversation with his peers and classmates, nor had he ever attempted to talk to anyone in particular. As far as everyone knew, Sehun's only friends were Jongin and Kyungsoo—and Kyungsoo didn't really count since he had become close to Sehun because of his boyfriend, Jongin.

College turned out to be a different experience for everyone.

Sehun had somehow managed to convince his mom to allow him to move out of his house and an apartment sounded like the most reasonable thing. Unlike Jongin's mom whom had completely refused to allow her son to leave the house, Sehun had to somehow use his sense of logic to convince his mother it was all worth a try. He eventually won the argument and left the house and his mother had given him the silent treatment, though she had gone back to normal after a few months of not talking to her son.

For the most part, Sehun was doing alright. His first year of college was probably the hardest. He had found a job in a cafe nearby and most of his classes were during the day. He had the night shifts for the most part, but that never stopped him from turning in his assignments on time. He had a good relationship with his mother and they were in constant communication—thought sometimes the brunet wished otherwise—and he had never angered her on purpose. He was trying his best to be independent and to do things on his own. He was settled on the thought that becoming a professional would help him to thank his mother for the sacrifices she had made to raise him properly. Sehun never met his father since the bastard had abandoned his mother as soon as he impregnated her, but growing up without said male never bothered the brunet—his mother was everything he ever needed and was willing to give up anything for her—though he was always reminded that he resembled his father more than he resembled his mother. Living closer to school made the distance between his mother and himself greater but it was a sacrifice he didn't particularly regret.

The apartment itself was pretty empty with nothing more than the things he needed. He didn't bother to decorate it despite the fact that it was something temporary. The thought of ever inviting a few guests never crossed his mind and the only people that ever visited were his two friends and Baekhyun—whom also came into the picture thanks to Jongin again for the males were cousins—and sometimes Chanyeol, Baekhyun's longtime boyfriend. Now that he thought about it, the brunet had not gone to Jongin's house in a few years already and the last time he was there, he didn’t stay for more than a couple of hours. It was not that Jongin never invited him, but Sehun didn't see the point of it and instead convinced Jongin and Kyungsoo to meet him up somewhere along the way. He had met Jongin's mother before and she was a lovely lady, often offering Jongin and his friends to drive them to their destination and also to pick them up once they were done during their high school years. As far as he was concerned, Jongin's father had passed away and his best friend rarely talked about what had happened.

There were a lot of things that Sehun knew about his best friend, but they were things that Jongin never talked about. The brunet knew about Jongin's dancing, though he had never particularly seen the male dancing before. He knew about his best friend’s hatred toward socks and despite his complaints and whines, he had never seen Jongin barefoot. Sehun knew about Jongin's little brother—a nine-year-old named Luhan whose mysterious and unknown presence had always gone unnoticed by Sehun, though the brunet was well aware of the child's existence—but he had never seen the little boy in his life. All he knew was that Luhan was in third grade and that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo—and sometimes his mother when she was available—were the ones in charge of picking him up. Albeit Sehun found himself wondering why he had never seen the little boy, Sehun realized that his existence went disregarded by mostly everyone.

Sehun didn't have a lot of time on his hands. He spent most of the day at school and his nights at work, though his shifts were always designed to accommodate to his classes. Sehun had also bought a car. It wasn't a luxurious car and it was only meant to help him move from his apartment to school or from school to his job. However, it was actually a surprise when he found himself driving to Jongin's house, particularly taken back by Baekhyun's threat of wanting his presence at the house that particular night since it was his day off and it was also movie night with Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Chanyeol. Furthermore, Sehun's own will to go to their infamous monthly movie night was basically inexistent, and thus Baekhyun had decided that he would force Sehun to go whether he liked it or not.

Pulling into the driveway and stepping out of the car wasn't difficult at all. Pulling out his phone and dialing Baekhyun's number was the difficult part for he couldn't recall whether he was at the right place or not. Saying that he struggled to remember how to reach Jongin's house was an understatement for he practically asked Chanyeol about a thousand times to text him the address without telling Baekhyun about it, otherwise he would have probably ended Sehun's life on the spot. And even with the address, the brunet couldn’t tell whether he had followed the instructions correctly or not.

Dialing the other’s number turned out to be unnecessary and he was more than surprise when he noticed Kyungsoo approaching him—a bag filled with groceries, or what Sehun assumed were groceries, was tightly being held by the latter—only that the dark haired male wasn’t really approaching Sehun but the front door across from where he was standing. A genuine smile escaped the other’s lips, an action that was immediately reciprocated by the brunet as they exchanged their greetings and stepped into the house. The house was rather quiet and lonely. The overly genuine lady that Sehun remembered was nowhere in sight and the annoying figure of the male that had threatened him was nowhere to be seen. Jongin was also gone and Sehun had assumed that Jongin and Baekhyun were probably together, a matter that was soon disregarded by the brunet as he and Kyungsoo stepped into the Kitchen.

The unsurprisingly tall figure of Chanyeol—Sehun couldn’t really complain for he was as tall as the male standing by the kitchen counter—was standing close to the fridge, hands holding a sloppy looking sandwich that even Sehun would refuse to eat if his friend were to offer him some of it. Kyungsoo proceeded to place the bag on the empty kitchen counter, pulling out all sorts of sweets, chocolates, and cookies. Sehun was more than sure that it was diabetes in a bag, but nonetheless disregarded his friend’s action again. It had been a long time since he had stepped a foot in that house and he was rather feeling awkward standing side-by-side with the other two. The house looked exactly like he remembered it: Colorful walls filled with paintings and photo frames of Jongin’s mother and father—rather odd for the brunet to take in but he also dismissed it and kept his opinions to himself despite the fact that he had never seen a single photo of Jongin or the child he had yet to meet.

Tiny and barely audible steps could be heard from the kitchen and the brunet immediately wondered if Jongin and Baekhyun were back, but said males were nowhere in sight. Instead, the figure of a tiny child had just entered the kitchen—a tiny pink teddy bear with an orange ribbon around its neck was being slightly pressed against his little chest. Honey blond locks that emphasized the little babe’s pale porcelain skin. A little pointy nose with a tiny pair of plump, rosy lips and long fluttering lashes that surrounded the angelic Bambi eyes of the child. The petite and fragile frame made the little boy look like a perfect little doll, a face with pure ethereal beauty the brunet had never seen before.

The child standing before his very eyes was the mere definition of beauty and Sehun found it almost impossible to get his eyes off of him.

The little thing walked into the kitchen, slightly bowing at the taller figure of the brunet he had never seen in his life before stepping closer to the kitchen counter and standing on his tippy toes to grab one of the many sweets Kyungsoo had brought home. The childish action was stopped, however, by the taller figure of Chanyeol who had carefully lifted the babe off the floor and kindly sat him on the kitchen counter. He brought the sad excuse of a sandwich close to the child’s mouth only to be rejected by the little babe whose childish whine had barely been audible.

Sehun didn’t blame the kid for doing so. He would have probably done the same thing.

Letting out a sigh, Kyungsoo approached the little boy and attempted to feed him the sandwich Chanyeol had tried feeding him, only to also be rejected by the babe once again. “Luhan, did you eat something already?” Kyungsoo’s voice was filled with concern and Sehun couldn’t help but wonder if the child seated on the kitchen counter was perhaps sick. A little nod of assurance was all the short male needed before he handed the little boy a small packet of Mini Oreos, which were willingly accepted by the adorable little thing before Chanyeol put him on the floor and he dashed out of the kitchen.

Luhan.

His best friend’s little brother.

The child whose presence had always been acknowledged by Sehun yet completely disregarded at the very same time. The child whom had been adopted by the Kims due to the sudden death of the his parents at a very young age. The child he had never gotten the chance to meet but had finally been given the chance to admire his unique beauty and childishness.  
A precious little thing whom had beautifully rejected the sad excuse of a sandwich Chanyeol had made for him and the little babe that had somehow made the brunet’s heart flutter within seconds.

 

“I’m sorry Sehun. That was Luhan, Jongin’s younger brother. He refuses to eat and whenever we ask if he has already eaten, he always says yes for some weird reason. It’s starting to worry Baekhyun and myself included.”

 

Without saying anything else—and without thinking as a matter of fact for he would have never done such a thing if he had been aware of what he was about to do—the brunet proceeded to take the sad excuse of a sandwich in his hand along with a small strawberry KitKat. He walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, his eyes landing on the many photo frames he had never seen for he had never had the necessity to go up the stairs—Jongin’s room was located downstairs. The photo frames mostly consisted of Jongin and the little boy he had just met, tiny little smiles on his plump rosy lips whilst being held by his older brother. Jongin’s smile was genuine and probably as flawless as his face, beautiful skin that slightly contrasted with the child’s pale porcelain frame.

He stopped in front of the only pink door in the entire second floor, the one with a little bunny sticker that read 'Lulu' with a bunch of flowery patches decorating the corners of the wooden object. He knocked on the door a couple of times but he never heard the inviting voice of the little boy. He twisted the door knob a bit and allowed himself to walk into the room, immediately closing the door behind him to allow the little babe to have the privacy he desired—with the small exception that Sehun was there to disrupt it for a few minutes.

The room was the mere image of Luhan himself: Childish and pure to no end.

The ceiling was designed to look like the sky, fake but yet realistic drawings of the clouds were covering certain areas of the delicate baby blue. The walls were designed to look like mountains and animals, doodles of said figures covering every single inch of the walls along with little flower stickers here and there. The floor had been replaced, every single inch being covered by a thick, fluffy carpet, probably expected to feel as if the little babe were to be walking on a cloud. Every single inch of said carpet was covered by teddy bears and stuffed animals—stuffies of all possible sizes and colors in addition to a few piles located within all corners of the room.

There was no TV, no computer, no video games, or electronics in there. Instead, there was a bed against the right wall of the room, his closet adjacent to the child’s bed and nightstand. A bookcase filled with children books and coloring books facing the opposite side of the door and on its left the curtains that covered the child’s little balcony. It was a simple and almost empty room—if it weren’t for all the piles of stuffies in addition to the ones scattered on the floor that made the room look crowded.

The little boy was currently sitting on the fluffy carpet, back resting against the bed and pillows surrounding his tiny frame whilst the pink little teddy bear—the one with the orange ribbon he had been holding previous moments before when they were in the kitchen—was seated in front of him. His angelic Bambi eyes stared at the brunet with confusion, eyelashes fluttering nonstop trying to understand what was going on or why was the stranger violating his privacy. The elder approached the little babe, taking careful steps as he tried avoiding stepping on one of the many teddy bears on the floor—the last thing he needed was one of Luhan’s puffy friends crying in pain without Sehun taking notice of it.

He sat down beside the younger’s pink tiny teddy bear, the sloppy looking sandwich placed right in front of Luhan’s puffy friend. The elder stared at the younger in amusement, a genuine smile forming on his lips and the little boy couldn’t help but return the smile in his own childish manner.

 

“I think your little friend wants you to eat something.”

 

The child stared at the sad excuse of a sandwich and unconsciously scrunched his pointy nose. If the brunet stared at the teddy bear intensely, he could nearly see the furry pink little thing also scrunching its fake tiny nose. The thought made the elder smile to himself for he couldn’t believe he was finding the resemblance between the little babe and his little teddy bear. The thought, however, was disregarded as soon as the younger shook his head, visibly rejecting the food that had been made for him for the third time in a row—it wasn’t a pretty sandwich but it was made with love, or so the brunet had assumed.

The younger was rather focused on the strawberry KitKat the brunet was currently holding, and Sehun was internally scolding himself for being so careless. He was not the best one when it came to kids, but he wasn’t the worst either—that title was yet to be earned by his friend Tao whose skills weren’t enough to even take care of a puppy. However, it was more than obvious that the babe was hiding something, and that something was bothering Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, Luhan was nothing but a little boy and Sehun found himself strangely concerned. He was also a human being that could be affected by his surrounding and it didn’t take a professional or a psychologist to know that there was something odd about Luhan.

If Jongin had not noticed the way in which the younger acted despite the fact that he was majoring in psychology, then Sehun would need to have a serious conversation with his best friend since he had only spent a few seconds with the little thing and he could already tell that something was bothering him. Getting the little angel to open up to him would certainly be a serious task, but the thought of Luhan being possibly sick was enough motivation to make the brunet want to help him.

He was simply concerned.

 

“I’ll give you the sweet if you eat the sandwich for me, Luhan.”

 

The younger’s eyes widened when the elder mentioned his name, and Sehun was mentally scolding himself again for disregarding the awkward introductions. Then again, it wasn’t like the younger knew about his existence—after all Sehun himself had not met the babe despite the many years he’d been friends with his older brother—but a proper introduction wouldn’t hurt anyone. He’d much rather let the younger know about him than having the honey blond boy walking around talking about a certain brunet who had walked into his room without permission to disturb his peace.

And though that was exactly what he had done, Sehun's purpose was not to scare Luhan.

He simply wanted to find out what was so odd about the little boy.

 

"My name is Oh Sehun. I'm Jongin's best friend and you're Luhan, right? Kyungsoo told me about you earlier when you walked into the kitchen. Would you like to talk about what's bothering you, little guy? I can try helping you."

 

The younger was probably confused, scared, or perhaps even angry. It wasn't everyday a stranger came into his room and tried to talk to him about the things that were bothering him. Sehun was expecting the younger to start crying or to even call for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to force the stranger to leave. Surprisingly, the younger didn't cry, nor did he call for the elders to come to his rescue. Instead, he pulled his pink little bear and pressed it to his chest. The sandwich had been pushed aside by the bear's little leg and once again rejected by the younger.

It was really odd. Almost impossible to comprehend.

The younger pointed at the strawberry KitKat the brunet was holding, not a single word had left the younger's mouth yet and the brunet was starting to get desperate. Luhan's odd behavior was something he had never seen before, but Luhan was only a child. Patience was indeed a virtue that Sehun was starting to develop.

 

"L-Lulu wants the KitKat."

 

Such an angelic voice.

A barely audible voice filled with childish innocence—and maybe a little bit of a brattish sentiment because he still refused to look at his sandwich. He rejected the food but welcomed the sweets. Typical child now that he thought about it. Maybe there really was nothing wrong with the younger. Maybe Kyungsoo was overthinking everything.

 

"Like I said, I'll give you the sweet once you eat your sandwich."

 

"L-Luhan doesn’t like to eat. Food makes him guilty. Eating makes him guilty. Sweets are better and they don't make Lulu feel guilty. They're also yummy."

 

Food makes him feel guilty.

Luhan had stopped eating because he felt guilty? Food itself was making him guilty? It was an odd perspective and the elder could have sworn that he was probably being paranoid, but if he analyzed the situation correctly, then Luhan suffered from an eating disorder. It was definitely a bad thing since he was nothing but a kid. Not to mention that he was too young to experience food guilt.

The brunet tried his best to recall the things he had learned in his psychology class when he was a high school Junior and he called it being associated with a psychological problem. Wasn't Jongin concerned about his younger brother's health? They lived together after all. Wasn't he supposed to be the first one to notice the younger's odd eating habits? Luhan was not supposed to grow up thinking that food was a bad thing. Eating was a necessity in order to live. Overdoing it was the problem and Luhan didn't seem to understand it.

Sehun also couldn't understand it.

He was too young to carry such a concept, too innocent to even tell the difference between guilt and desire.

 

"Is there a reason why you feel guilty?"

 

"Luhan doesn’t know. Eating things he should not eat makes him feel guilty."

 

"Can you think of any?"

 

"J-Junks."

 

"What about healthy food? Veggies? Meats?"

 

"Those, too."

 

It was odd. The brunet couldn't seem to comprehend what was going on. He couldn't seem to understand how the feeling of culpability and shame could show up even when he ate regular food. Did the younger have medical history? Any allergies? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Feeling guilty for eating sweets and things he craved rather than actual food? It really made no sense to the elder, but he was not going to let the younger's eating disorder—if it could be considered one—ruin Luhan's life at such a young age.

The elder moved closer to the honey blond boy, his back also resting against the younger's bed whilst he moved the younger's tiny frame and placed him in between his legs. Sehun pulled the sandwich closer to him and carefully divided it into four little pieces. He brought a piece closer to the younger's mouth which turned out to be completely rejected by the little babe who kept shaking his head. Getting the child to eat something would be a complicated task, but Sehun was not one to give up.

At least not yet. He wanted to help the younger as much as he could, even if it forced him to personally feed little Luhan.

He caressed the younger's soft baby cheeks and slightly shook his head, earning a little frown from the little angel whose Bambi eyes seemed to be shining with the upcoming tears. He didn't want to eat. He despised food more than anything else and he didn't understand why the stranger was trying to feed him against his will. The elder's little whispers went unnoticed by the child, his entire body seemed to be rejecting the food and Sehun found himself worrying about Luhan even more. "You need to eat something, little guy."

Dealing with children was not something he was used to, but he was starting to get desperate for a solution. He had to talk to Jongin about the younger, he had to tell his best friend about the younger's situation.

The elder then used the airplane technique with the little babe, forcing himself to make the annoyingly stupid sounds with his mouth and moving his hand in the air, successfully getting the attention of the younger whose eyes kept following the small piece of the sandwich he elder was holding. With his free hand, the brunet pinched the younger's cheeks, slightly poked the younger's pointy nose, finally poking the younger's hidden belly-button. The angelic giggles that were emitted by the younger were somehow making his heart flutter again whilst his desire to help the younger was simply getting stronger and difficult to control.

Until the honey blond boy unexpectedly opened his mouth, expecting the elder to feed him the piece of sandwich he was holding, thus allowing the ‘airplane’ to enter his little baby mouth.  
The same process was repeated over and over again until the younger finished the entire sandwich Chanyeol had made for him. It was then that Sehun handed the younger the strawberry KitKat he had promised to give him in exchange of eating the food he kept rejecting. The younger's excitement did not go unnoticed by the elder after the little babe had taken a bite from the sweet, his eyes immediately turning into a pair of crescent moons that the elder couldn't help but admire.

Luhan was certainly a beautiful little thing.

A little angel that didn't deserve to be suffering at such a young age.

After delicately ruffling his honey blond hair, the elder stared at the teddy bear the younger was still holding, a random question suddenly popping into his head as he admired the view of the little babe eating the sweet he had been previously been given.

 

"What's your friend's name?" He pointed at the pink fluffy friend he was holding and the younger's lips turned into another cute smile.

 

"This is Kai."

 

"Like your older brother?"

 

The younger nodded and proceeded to take another bite of his sweet, his teddy bear still pressed against his chest whilst the brunet stood up and made his way to the door. The younger stared at him with curiosity, candy wrap long forgotten on the puffy carpet as he followed the brunet's figure with his cute Bambi eyes.

 

"It was nice meeting you Luhan, and also you, Kai."

 

The younger let out another giggle that filled the room within seconds, slightly waving at the elder before Sehun's frame disappeared behind the door.

The little babe couldn't understand why was the brunet so desperate to get him to eat, but he liked the attention he had received from the male. He couldn't understand why it was so important to the stranger that he ate something. He didn't understand why he had gone as far as feeding him the ugly-looking sandwich.

And he also couldn't understand why he was suddenly feeling empty now that the brunet had left his room, nor could he understand why his little heart was beating so fast.

 

 

\--

 

The following weeks had been just the same.

He spent most of his free time studying for his upcoming exams and worked at night until it was late. However, he had made it a routine to go to Jongin's house as soon as the he was done with his classes—usually around three o'clock—to check on the little babe he had met several days ago. He found a way to rearrange his schedule so that he could do his assignments as soon as he got to the apartment after checking on Luhan and to successfully be on time at his job. Luhan had slowly become part of his daily routines and the brunet was more than glad to see an improvement on the younger.

The first few times he had gone to Jongin's house, he had been received by Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Baekhyun was usually the one to pick up Luhan from school whilst Kyungsoo was the extra that tagged along when he was not busy or when he wasn't with Jongin.

Sehun had talked to them about Luhan's odd behavior and about the particular way he had managed to feed the little babe. Of course, this turned out to be rather difficult to understand since Sehun was not someone who was overly close or attached to children, but neither one questioned his techniques for he had finally found a way to make the younger eat.

Whenever Sehun was in the house, the elder would sit the younger on the kitchen counter and proceed to use his usual airplane technique to make little Luhan eat his food. Whenever he finished his food, he was rewarded with either cookies or a couple of sweets of his preference. The food quantities were increasing little by little, not forcing the younger to exceed the limit of food he could consume without rejecting it. Sehun had found out that other than sweets, the younger's daily breakfast consisted of fruits such as bananas and mangos—which were surprisingly the only fruits the younger had never rejected.

Sehun could only guess that it was due to the natural sweetness and Luhan was in fact, obsessed with everything that was sweet.

Other than his daily breakfast, Sehun was told that Luhan didn't eat anything that were not sweets and that it had been like that for a long time—quite relevant coming from Kyungsoo and Baekhyun who kept claiming that Jogin was suspicious but not completely aware of his little brother’s situation. How could his best friend be oblivious to it? They lived under the same roof and they were technically connected, weren't they? They had been together since Luhan was technically a toddler and Jongin was supposed to be taking care of the younger.  
Sehun had learned a few things about Luhan's household within the small amount of time they spent together.

Jongin's mother became a work-a-holic after her husband passed away. He had noticed that the bright lady he remembered was long gone and had been replaced by a shallow, lonely person whose main concern seemed to be her job. Sehun couldn't blame her for it, but she was overdoing it. She had a nine-year-old who probably needed her more than anyone else now that his dad was not there anymore, and his older brother was always busy with school. He had also discovered that Baekhyun and Jongin had rearranged their working schedules so that someone was at home to pick up the younger and drop him off at school.

It finally made sense to the elder why Jongin worked four times a week only. It finally made sense why Baekhyun and Luhan seemed to be attached to each other, and it finally made sense why Jongin was like a ghost in Luhan's life—if he was not at work, he was at school and spent most of his free time with Kyungsoo and also doing his assignments. It made sense why Baekhyun picked up the younger from school almost every day and Kyungsoo once in a while—because when Jongin was as school and Baekhyun had the morning shift, Kyungsoo was the only one available to pick up the younger. It made sense why Chanyeol was always at home with Baekhyun and Luhan, because life was honestly too boring for Baekhyun only to spend his free time in the house alone with a kid.

It was unfair to the younger but there were sacrifices that needed to be made.

For the first few weeks, Jongin had been more than surprised to find his best friend at his house feeding the younger when he arrived, occasionally opening the door and kindly inviting his best friend in. It was during those days that Jongin spent time with his younger brother since Luhan ran down the stairs into the kitchen to greet Sehun properly. His tiny arms wrapped around the taller male's waist whilst he pressed his head against Sehun's stomach, unconsciously taking in the brunet's daily scent—Sehun's cologne—thus surprising his older brother a bit for he had never seen Luhan greeting him that way before.

It made Jongin think about the distance he had somehow put up between Luhan and himself.

Somewhere along the lines, Sehun stopped using the airplane technique with the child. Somewhere along the lines, Sehun had stopped directly feeding the little babe and instead watched as the younger delicately ate by himself whatever was given by Kyungsoo or Baekhyun. A few times, the elder found the younger eating fruits and vegetables rather than eating a proper meal, which went completely disregarded by Sehun since it still counted as food. Not particularly enough to sustain the little boy for the whole day, but he was told that Luhan ate his meal at night before he went to bed.

As the weeks went by, Sehun stopped going to the house so often.

Instead, he went back to his old schedule arrangement, focusing rather on school and work but often calling Jongin to check on little Luhan. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had also stopped using the childish technique Sehun used, not that they cared since Luhan was eating properly, but not quite understanding what was so special about it that made Luhan want to eat. At some point, Luhan had started to eat three times a day without any problem and his portions were also starting to increase when the complaints about not being full started to emerge.

It was during the weeks that they had spent some time together that Sehun realized the loneliness surrounding the little boy. They’d sometimes sit together in the younger’s room, teddy bears and stuffies surrounding him from all possible angles as the younger talked about each and every single of them. The voice filled with excitement and happiness was the only thing the elder looked forward to, thus becoming like a daily vitamin he needed to keep him smiling. He learned that the younger enjoyed doing puzzles, but even more to sit with his many puffy friends and read stories together.

During those weeks they were together, Sehun found out about the distance surrounding Jongin and Luhan, unconsciously wishing something bad happened to his best friend for not paying enough attention to the little angel, but immediately regretting the thought after realizing the seriousness of the situation. It was almost unbelievable to the elder that someone as perfect and beautiful as Luhan could be ignored by his own older brother. What was Jongin thinking? Luhan was nothing but a ball of sweetness, he was too good and innocent for his own good, and if it weren’t for the fact that he would possibly end up locked up inside jail, Sehun would take the younger to live with him in his apartment.

Of course, such repulsive thought was soon disposed for he knew there was nothing he could do.

He did know one thing for sure: He was too mesmerized by the younger to ever think about letting him go. And somewhere along the lines, the elder found it difficult to try to stay away.

He was too attached to Luhan for his own good and it was turning into a dangerous situation.

 

\--

 

Sehun didn't know exactly when he turned it into a habit to check on the little boy at least twice a week. Nor did he remember when exactly he'd made it a habit to pick up Luhan from school and spend some time with him—not particularly going to the younger’s house and staying for he was too busy to even consider the idea. It was rather odd for the male to spend a specific amount of time with his best friend now since his main concern was always the honey blond little boy that resided at Jongin's place.

It was a habit he had somehow developed and had suddenly turned into a routine.

There was definitely more to it. It wasn't only about the fact that he worried about the younger, but also about the fact that he wanted to make the little boy smile, shower him with love and show him that he was not alone. Luhan was never alone. Even if the elder didn't get to see the younger every day, Luhan knew that he could count on Sehun. He could easily take ahold of the house phone and call Sehun, finding comfort in the softness of his deep voice as he sang a slow—and nowhere nearly perfect nor pretty—lullaby for the younger. Then again, it was not every day that Luhan called the elder before he fell asleep. Furthermore, Luhan knew exactly the moment of the day in which he could call the elder—not during the morning since Sehun's classes were in the morning, but at night when he was on the night shift according to his weekly schedule.

It was safe to say that Luhan's eating disorder was much better now, thus allowing the younger to consume all sort of foods without putting so up a struggle anymore. Of course, Sehun had noticed the way in which the younger never seemed to stop making faces of disgust whenever he ate something he wasn't too fond of, but such actions were completely disregarded as long as the honey blond boy ate his meal in peace. Had it not been for his best friend, Jongin would have never realized the struggles his little brother had been going through. It was not something the younger developed all of a sudden, but something that had been going on since a very young age. The only difference was that their father was there to help the younger, thus Jongin—as Luhan's older brother—never really paid attention to the younger's surroundings.

Saying that Jongin was worried when he realized what was going on was a huge understatement. Sehun did not tell his best friend directly about his little brother's problem, but he pointed out specific behaviours or simple actions that the elder had never noticed. Certain actions such as Luhan always rejecting actual food but never saying no to sweets were never noticed by Jongin. The fact that the younger had been lying to everyone about eating but never really touching his food was also not noticed by Jongin, leading Sehun to point out such important detail once again. It was simply unbelievable the fact that Jongin did not notice his little brother's actions.

Even so, Jongin blamed himself for Luhan's eating disorder.

Jongin clearly remembered the way in which his father would feed his little brother before he passed away. Naturally, Luhan would eat whatever he was being fed without protesting, making the elder completely oblivious to his sudden disability. If it had been up to Jongin's guess, he would have probably said that there was nothing wrong with Luhan and he was simply being a brat for not wanting to eat anything other than sweets. However, the elder eventually noticed the way in which the younger's consumption decreased as the days passed by, eventually reaching a point in which the younger decided to eat simple things such as cookies or sweets to replace his daily meals. There were other times in which the younger would get nothing but a glass of water within every hour, which eventually worried his older brother even more.

The fact that Jongin did not figure it before Sehun did made him feel ashamed, thus increasing the sense of culpability inside of him. Even so, he was glad that his best friend had actually noticed it on time before the situation worsened. He simply wished he had been the one to realize it first, because at the end of the day, Luhan was his younger brother. Luhan was technically his responsibility. The fact that he didn't even spend so much time with the younger made his guilt increase significantly, but quite frankly as long as Baekhyun remained by his side Luhan wouldn't feel lonely.

Little did the blond know that his little brother already feeling alone. He felt forgotten and abandoned, ignored and transparent. That was until he met Sehun, the person who had somehow forced his way into his little existence, unexpectedly and unconditionally showering him with care and what seemed to be love from the younger's perspective. Luhan had no idea if the elder's actions reflected some sort of affection—or love as he tried calling it. The only form of knowledge regarding love were the kind actions and words his daddy used on him, the way in which his little heart used to melt at the sight of his daddy and the way in which his husky voice comforted him. He remembered the way in which the elder would wrap his arms around his tiny frame, transmitting some sort of warmth that the younger never failed to notice.

And Sehun made him feel the exact same way as his daddy used to. He felt a wave of old emotions as well as a wave of unknown emotions he had never felt before.

There were many thing about the brunet that often reminded him of his daddy. The way in which his deep and yet soft voice could help him to fall asleep at night from time to time. The way in which the elder talked to him about his eating habits and about being self-conscious when it came down to the amount of food consumed. The way in which the elder wrapped his arms around him while his tiny frame received the warmth that was emitted by the elder. However, Luhan had to admit that he didn't understand the reason why his heart seemed to beat faster whenever the elder was around. He liked the way in which Sehun often tucked him into bed, laying down by his side until he had fallen asleep—which only happened every now and then when the elder stayed over for quite a significant amount of time. He liked the way in which he was Sehun's center of attention when the elder came to the house and the way in which he felt safe and protected under the elder's supervision.

Emotions that were completely unknown to little boy.

The younger was currently staring out the window, impatiently waiting for the final bell to ring so he could go out and meet the person that reminded him of his daddy, completely disregarding the fact that his friends were having an argument over which superhero was the best one. His best friend, Kim Minseok, was happily chatting nonstop about Captain America and about how cool he looked whenever he fought against a villain. His best friend's cousin however, Kim Jongdae, seemed to be unhappy since he liked Ironman more than any other superhero.

To Luhan, his daddy had been his superhero. His daddy had been his savior and one of the people he loved the most. He could rely on his daddy more than anyone else, even if his mommy had been the one to come up with the idea of adopting him as their son when his parents—who were really close to Jongin’s parents at that time—passed away. To the little boy, his daddy had meant the world to him and his daddy had been the reason why he smiled all the time. However, his thoughts regarding his daddy were starting to change. There was nothing wrong about finding another superhero and Luhan was well aware of it. He was sure that his daddy would not get angry at him for replacing him and it was also not like he wanted to replace him. He just happened to feel safe and protected around someone else. And when his friends asked him about his favourite superhero, the younger didn't even think about his answer before standing up and walking away from his two friends.

 

"Sehun hyung is Lulu’s superhero."

 

The brunet was already standing outside of the school, patiently waiting for the fragile looking boy to end his day. It was a little bit passing noon when the bell finally rang, indicating that all kids were released from their exhausting activities—or so Sehun had been told by a certain little blond— and were free to go home. Sehun had assisted his lessons and it was also his day off, meaning that he could take the younger somewhere before dropping him off at his place and basically spending whatever was left of the day with him. Focusing his attention on the sea of students that were rushing outside the building, the brunet had managed to spot the nine-year-old rushing toward the exit, eventually noticing Sehun standing outside before he started running toward him.

It was not odd for some of the parents to witness the well familiar scene of the little honey blond boy throwing himself at the elder, wrapping his little hands around the taller male's neck as the brunet lifted him off the floor. Wrapping his little legs around Sehun's waist, the elder carefully placed a hand behind the younger's head and slowly pushed the younger's head forwards until it was resting on his left shoulder blade whilst his other hand carefully rested under the younger's bum to keep him in place. The younger's angelic giggles never failed to bring a smile to the elder's lips as he allowed his childish little actions flutter his heart.

It was something the elder could not put into words. The feeling of being able to hold him close to him and showering him with love. The feeling of being able to hold his little hand as a way to show that he would be safe as long as they were together. The feeling of being able to kiss the younger's dolly-like face and stroke his soft blond hair in order to show him that he was never alone. It was the feeling that he had to remain by the younger's side no matter what, the feelings that he had somehow developed for the younger and he seemed to not be able to stop. The uneasiness of his heart whenever the younger was not around him was one of his greatest concerns and if there was something he hated was the fact that he could not have the younger around him all the time. The way in which his heat beat increased significantly when they were together and the way in which it broke little by little whenever he had to leave Luhan for the day.

The younger had somehow become the elder's everything and Luhan seemed to be oblivious to the sudden changes he had caused on the elder's daily routines. At some point, school stopped being the brunet's main priority. Somewhere along the lines, the elder's mom was not his center of attention anymore. In some unrealistic way, the elder had become extremely attached to the younger to the point where he visited his best friend's house not because of Jongin or Baekhyun, but because of the honey blond boy that spent most of his time inside his room playing with his many stuffies, teddy bears, and coloring books rather than playing outside with the other kids of his age. Without realizing, the elder had fallen completely for the child's innocence, increasing his desire to remain by Luhan's side for as long as he could.

It had been Sehun's very first desire involving the little human being that was playfully snuggling closer to his neck, and for the first time in his life, Sehun realized that whenever Luhan was around he felt complete.

The younger pulled away from the elder's warm neck and placed a little kiss of his hero's cheek before the brunet placed him down on the floor again and took his Rilakkuma backpack away. After struggling to put on the backpack on himself, the brunet immediately proceeded to take ahold of the younger's hand. The little boy squeezed the elder's hand as he led the way toward the already well-known black car that served as Sehun's transportation to go from school to work and from work to his apartment. The taller male opened the door of the back seat of the car for the younger to get in, immediately reaching out for the seatbelt and making sure that it was correctly buckled in before closing the door and moving to the front to the driver's seat.

The little boy eyed the taller male suspiciously before he stared out the window and waved good-bye to the two friends he had left behind inside the class. It was rather normal for the younger to feel extremely happy whenever Sehun picked him up, a happiness that seemed to be different to the one he felt whenever Kyungsoo or his older brother or even Baekhyun and Chanyeol picked him up—if that could be considered happiness. To the younger, Sehun's warmth and kind actions reminded him of his daddy and it was an effect that others did not have on him. How badly had Luhan wanted to call the elder 'Daddy' whenever they were together, though to his misfortune the elder was anything but that. They were similar in many ways, but at the end of the day, Sehun was nothing other than his older brother's best friend. At the end of the day, Sehun didn't see him as anything other than the little brother he never had.

Or so the younger thought.

The elder noticed the way in which the younger seemed to be thoughtful and immediately proceeded to make a conversation with him. Besides, it was Friday and Fridays were the days in which Sehun gave in to whatever the younger requested. It was the only day of the week in which the elder could spoil the little kid by any means and not feel bad about it because very deep inside him, Luhan was his responsibility and it was up to him to make the younger smile. It was an odd feeling he was not capable of explaining or putting into words. Whenever the younger was with him, no other existence was important. Whenever they were together, neither one of his friends or even his mother were important.

 

"What’s in your mind?"

 

The younger's head turned around and his eyes landed on the male who was peacefully driving and carefully changing lanes, completely oblivious to the way in which the younger's orbs stared at him with sweetness.

 

"Lulu is just happy Sehun hyung came to pick him up today," said the younger smiling to himself and waiting for the elder to take a quick glance at him whenever they reached the red traffic light. Nevertheless, a sweet smile found its way to the elder's lips when he heard little boy's response.

 

"I came to pick you up two days ago, Lu." Luhan was well aware of this. He was aware that Sehun picked him up twice a week and whenever he had extra time, he went to his house and spent time with him whilst he waited for his older brother to come back home from work. However, it was different. The younger liked the elder's presence and he didn't seem to get tired of it. Sehun was the only person he never got tired of and to the younger, Sehun was extremely special. He was a very important friend, a role model, a protector and a caregiver.

 

"Lulu knows, but he’s still happy. Are we getting ice cream today?" The child's sweet voice seemed to be one of Sehun's biggest obsessions. He loved the way in which he spoke with innocence and lack of knowledge, or the way in which he spoke as a third person. He loved the way in which the younger called him by his name whenever he had a question for him. The elder simply loved the child's voice more than anything else. It was the voice of a sweet little angel and Sehun couldn’t seem to get enough of it. It was like a drug, the perfect addiction and obsession that completed him. Luhan talked about many things: Friends, school, Jongin, and his teddy bears—and Sehun always listened. Nodding with his head with his eyes still on the road, the elder answered the younger's question as he noticed the excitement in the little boy's voice.

 

"Yes, we will go for some ice cream."

 

\--

 

The brunet was not having the best time at work. If anything, he found himself way too involved in his responsibilities as a college student and as an adult and such activities were depriving him completely from visiting the younger or even keeping in touch with his best friend. Despite having so many responsibilities on him, the brunet had always found the time to check on the younger or even visiting him whenever he could and he could only pick up the younger from school once a week instead of twice a week as he used to. This time, however, the universe seemed to be against him completely.

His night shifts were getting longer and by the time he was done, he had a few hours to sleep before it was time to assist to his morning lessons. The rest of the day was often spent completing assignments or finishing reports before it was time to go to work once again, and so on until he completed his daily routine. Sometimes he was called to come in early and it was in those days that the elder decided to sacrifice those free few he had to visit the younger and rather spent those completing assignments he could not finish during the day because of his early shift.

It was turning into a habit for him to receive a phone call around nine o'clock, unsurprisingly about the time he usually took his break. The voice of the little boy was the only thing that comforted the elder as he desperately wished he could leave all his responsibilities behind and run to the little babe that needed him at that moment. However, Sehun considered himself a very mature person and responsible enough to not give in to his desires and commit such a childish thing. True, Luhan was his center of attention and priority but responsibility came first, though abandoning everything did not sound like the most logical solution.

The phone calls never lasted too long. They often consisted on the child asking if the elder didn't like him anymore, and the question always broke Sehun’s heart. It was impossible for him to stop liking little Luhan. If only the little boy knew that he was always in the brunet's mind no matter what. If only Sehun could be able to tell the younger that he was the reason why he sometimes didn't seem to be able to focus on his own education when he was at school. If only he could tell the younger that he was the last person he thought of before falling asleep and the first one he thought of when mornings arrived. Other than that, Luhan always asked the elder to sing a lullaby to help him sleep and Sehun never refused his request. Often achieving the purpose of sending the little babe to dreamland, the elder found it quite comforting to listen to the younger’s steady breathing through the phone and making it harder for him to end the phone call by the time his ten minutes were up. It was rather odd when the younger didn't fall asleep while they were on the phone.

Somewhere along the lines, the elder had found himself using the word 'baby' quite often when he talked to the little boy. Sehun couldn't remember how it started or when was the first time he used it, but he did know one thing: Luhan didn't seem to mind at all. The younger seemed to be comfortable with the new designated name and if anything, the child seemed to be feeling closer to the brunet.

Calling his best friend was not something he did on the daily basis, but there were certain things he could not bring up when he talked to the younger. It was one of those nights when he had been called in early and amazingly released early as well. The elder walked toward his car as he dialed his best friend's number and patiently waited for the other blond to pick up the phone. It took Jongin about five seconds to pick up the phone before the other male could finally speak. Jongin's tired voice was becoming more emphasized and just by the way the blond seemed to be unable to speak to his best friend, Sehun could guess Jongin knew the purpose of his phone call.

 

"He's okay. He's been eating properly and he rarely complains about stomachaches. I'm working right now and so is my mom. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are at home if you want to stop by. I have to go back to work."

 

That was Sehun's signal to start driving to his best friend's house. It was about nine o' clock and there was not so much traffic. The elder drove at a steady pace, taking his time and being careful enough to not get into unnecessary accidents. It was not that he didn't wish to see the younger, but the fact that if he did something stupid he was sure he wouldn't see the younger again. Furthermore, it was not like his job was miles away from his best friend's house. The brunet parked his car a couple of houses down Jongin's and proceeded to walk toward the front door.

It was cold and windy out there, the sky was cloudy and his jacket had been long forgotten inside the car. The brunet didn't care about the weather or about the temperature at that moment. All he cared about was reaching the front door and walking inside to be able to see the little honey blond boy he had not seen in the longest. He was too worried and too desperate to pull the younger's tiny frame close to him to notice or even realize the way he was shivering as the little water droplets fell on the ground. They created little puddles that seem to dance whenever they were caressed by the following droplets, repeating the same process over and over again until they gained strength and turned into actual rain. It was in moments of rush and desperation when the elder wondered how and when had he become so attached to Luhan. He couldn't explain how he had become too dependent on the younger to the point where he would give up anything just so he could see him.

Finishing assignments was not important anymore.

Getting some rest after waking up at six o' clock in the morning was not important anymore.

His main concern was the honey blond boy that was somewhere inside the house and Sehun was desperate to see him, to touch him, to shower him with love again. He had lost count of the weeks he had not been able to see him. Four weeks, maybe six? He couldn't remember and he had lost count of all the nights he had stayed up completing his assignments rather than visiting the younger. It had become a routine and Sehun found himself hating it every second of the day.

He knocked on the door and stood there motionless, completely oblivious to the way in which the rain hit the ground with strength. Damn him for not bringing his jacket, but he had a good reason:  
He'd finally get to see Luhan. The door was suddenly opened by Baekhyun's smaller frame, completely surprised to find his friend standing outside by the door so late at night. Pulling the brunet inside the house, the shorter of the two embraced him tightly before leading Sehun to his cousin’s room. Not like Sehun didn't know the way, but he'd rather stay quiet and chose to follow Baekhyun instead. The dark haired male threw a towel at his friend along with a change of clothes that belonged to Jongin. It was easy to figure out that Baekhyun's clothes were too small for Sehun and everyone around them could see why—Baekhyun's petite frame was enough of an answer.

The shorter male walked out of the room and leaving Sehun by himself once again, offering the brunet some privacy so he could change his clothes and dry himself up a bit. Using the towel that probably belonged to Jongin, or so Sehun assumed, the twenty-year-old male dried himself up and proceeded to change his clothes. The sweatpants fit him perfectly since those were the same ones Sehun had bought for himself a while back—when Jongin and he had gone shopping together if he remembered correctly—whilst the white loose shirt helped his upper body relax.

The brunet was about to put the towel away and walk towards the younger's room when Jongin's door flew open and immediately revealed a certain honey blond boy he had been desperate to see. The delicate frame of his tiny body ran toward the taller male, throwing himself completely at the elder whose arms wrapped around him as he lifted the younger off the floor. The tiny human being pressed his baby face against the crook of the taller male's neck whilst his little legs wrapped with strength around the brunet's middle. Sehun took this time to breathe in the younger's delicate strawberry scent, allowing himself to be intoxicated by the well-known fragrance that had turned into a drug. His personal drug, the scent that could cure him from any illness.

The younger's action was followed by little giggles that suddenly filled Jongin's room as the elder threw the younger's fragile body on the softness of his older brother's mattress and attacked his vulnerable frame with kisses and snuggles. His little giggles turned into laughter that were surely filling the entire first floor of the house—which went unsurprisingly disregarded by Baekhyun and Chanyeol—whilst the elder lost himself in the sweetness of the little sounds the little boy emitted.

It was rather odd for Sehun to explain how it happened, when did it happen, or why did it happen. He was sure that Luhan was nothing but a simple boy he knew about and never had the chance to meet.

True, he had heard a lot about the younger when he was in high school, but he never really paid attention to his existence. That was until he finally met him and at some point Luhan became his center of attention. He was completely dependent of the younger and as much as he hated to admit it, he was so attached to him that he craved to be close to the younger all the time. He was becoming obsessed with the little thing, needy of his attention and sweet simple touches. He was starting to disregard everything around him and it was difficult to deal with his own desires, the inner desires that he was starting to develop.

 

"Hyung, why did you not come to see Lulu in a long time?"

 

"I was working, baby. I've been pretty busy lately, but I'll try to come more often."

 

The younger didn't need to tell the elder how much he had missed him. No words were needed. He pulled the brunet closer to his body and proceeded to snuggle closer to the taller male's chest. His little hands were carefully holding onto the brunet's loose shirt while the elder's protective hands stroked his blond locks. Sehun knew how much the younger had missed him. He knew better about the way he felt for he had also gone through the same or worse. He had hated every single moment of the days in which he could not see the younger. The child was always in his head and as funny as it sounded, there were no words that could express the feeling of finally being able to be with Luhan.

The brunet carefully lifted up the little fragile frame of his baby as the child automatically held tightly onto him. Turning off the lights of his best friend's room, the elder proceeded to walk up the stairs to the younger's room, immediately closing the door as soon as they were in. He laid the child on his bed whilst he took the opposite side, also lying down next to the fragile creature that had hunted him since the moment they had met.

The child snuggled closer to him, secretly craving to be held by the important person that had somehow captivated him, making him feel safe and protected under his embrace. The brunet's hands were automatically wrapping around the younger as the honey blond breathed in the scent of the elder's cologne, closing his eyes and letting the warmth of the elder's hands help him to fall asleep. This time he didn't have to call him. Only this time he was able to fall asleep with the presence of the elder with him, sweetly and protectively stroking his hair and caressing his baby face. This time, the child let himself be completely taken by the feeling of safety and security surrounding him.

Placing a kiss of the younger's forehead, the elder decided to remain still until the boy had completely fallen asleep, not wanting to risk the possibilities of Luhan waking up while he was gone. He continued to stroke Luhan's blond hair as he listen to the unsteady rhythm of his heart, ignoring the desire to press the child's body closer to him. The taller then stood up and wrapped the bed sheets protectively around the little boy's body, placing a kiss on Luhan's forehead and another one of the child's little nose. He placed one of his many teddy bears next to the younger—which ironically turned out to be the pink little bear Luhan had named after his older brother—and his tiny hands immediately found their way around the material of Kai’s comforting fur.

It was quite hard to admit that Sehun wanted to be close to the younger. Closer than Jongin or even his mother. He wanted to be the person to make the child happy and the only person who could make him sad—not that he wanted to of course. Just like Luhan had become his center of attention, the elder wanted to be Luhan's center of attention as well. He wanted to be a friend, a protector and a caregiver, a role model. He wanted to be all the things the younger never had and his desires only kept getting stronger and stronger, because very deep inside him the elder was aware of his attraction towards the younger, trying his best to keep it hidden but failing miserable for they kept getting stronger.

As he was about to leave, the younger's eyes suddenly opened, looking around the room until he spotted the brunet standing by the door. Without hesitating, the younger ran after the figure of the elder, clinging onto his body to stop him from leaving. His little hands wrapped around Sehun's middle again and the taller did not have the heart to walk away. Luhan's touches and baby scent were hunting him, turning him into a hungry wolf whose self-control decrease little by little. The elder turned around and took the child's hand in his, carefully walking him to his bed again and laying his little frame on the mattress for the second time in a row. The elder sat on the bed, his back pressed against the headboard while he sweetly drew comforting circles on the younger's back.

It would be a long night. Sehun was not complaining since he was craving to be close to the younger, but he was not looking forward to explaining to the boy's mother the reason why he was inside the child's room alone with him. Nevertheless, the elder remained in the room with the child, soothing him protectively as he waited for the little babe to fall asleep. The younger, however, abandoned his position and sat possessively on the elder's lap. He wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck and pressed his baby face against the crook of his neck. His little legs immediately wrapped around the elder's middle whilst his action took the elder by surprise. The younger's touches sent little vibrations down his body as he restrained himself from furthering his touches for they'd only scare the little boy—and probably himself as well for he didn’t know how long he’d be able to keep himself under control.

 

"Good night, baby." His sweet whisper traveled through the younger's body, forcing the younger to slightly pressed his little body harder against the taller male, clinging onto the brunet with more strength for he knew Sehun would leave him soon again.

"Good night, Daddy."

 

A sudden smile decorated the elder's lips as he placed another kiss of the younger's honey blond hair, pressing his tiny body closer while the younger shifted his position again.

At that point, neither Jongin nor his mom were of Sehun's concern.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo didn't understand what was going on. It seemed like Sehun had the power to appear and disappear completely from everyone's life, but he could somehow remain permanently in Luhan's life.

They went to college together and yet, Luhan still got to see Sehun more often than him and Jongin combined. Kyungsoo had been told by Jongin that there was no need for him to pick up the younger from school since Sehun had offered to do so and that was not odd. However, Sehun was spending a lot of time with Luhan and it had somehow gotten everyone's attention in the house.

Baekhyun seemed to never spend time with the younger and Jongin rarely had a proper conversation with his little brother anymore—not like they ever had one, but they at least got to exchange a few words every now and then when Luhan was not hiding inside his room. That was partially his fault for spending every single moment of the day either working or with Kyungsoo, but the fact that they lived under the same room and rarely crossed a word seemed to be odd. Even more odd the fact that Sehun spent most of his free time at Jongin's house, and yet the only person whom seemed to be delighted by the pleasure of having him around was little Luhan. Neither Kyungsoo nor Jongin got to speak to the elder properly, nor could Baekhyun or Chanyeol ever take the younger out of the house when the elder was currently there.

Luhan was attached to the brunet and Sehun himself enjoyed the possessiveness of the little creature that often clung onto him, sweetly referring to him as his 'hyung' when others were around but tempting him and sending shivers down his body whenever they were alone. Sehun had become the younger's Daddy and he was often enveloped in little kisses and hugs that seemed to awaken his inner desires, desires that forced the elder to focus on the cuteness of the younger's act rather than the sweet pleasure that consumed him whenever the younger was so close to him. He could spend hours staring at the little babe that ran around his childish room, admiring the way in which he seemed to brighten his days but yet deeply wished to touch him in not so innocent ways, sweetly and carefully showing the little boy the beauty of his intoxicating effect on the elder.

It was contradicting and sadistic, and yet Sehun couldn't help but enjoy it. He desperately wished to protect the child's purity and innocence, but deep inside him he found pleasure on the idea of taking that innocence away from him, convincing himself that Luhan was meant to be his only.

It had been one of those gloomy days in which the child's mother had decided to take the younger away from everyone at the house, hoping she could spend some time with her baby without disrupting everyone else's activities. Sehun simply happened to not know about this when he arrived at his best friend's place, being greeted Jongin for the first time in a while. It was usually the younger the one who opened the door, immediately jumping on the elder as he broke down into giggles, snuggling closer to the elder as he repeated the same words over and over again: "Daddy, you came!"

The blond stood in front of his best friend in amusement, not waiting a second before his arms were wrapped around the figure he had not seen in a long time, even if they attended the same university or even if he came to the house pretty often, they rarely got to talk properly. It was rather odd for Kyungsoo to see Sehun nowadays and when they were in the house, it was odd for the male to see the taller alone without the little human that was often running after him. Nevertheless, the three friends decided to take their time and share about their lives. Not that it was necessary to do so, but Jongin had been the one to bring up the topic about Sehun being single at his age—simply ironic since they were the same age.

How could Sehun explain that he had indirectly made Luhan his? How could he ever explain their relationship to his other two friends? There was no way he could actually tell them that Luhan and he were in reality attracted to each other in many different ways. He was never fond of lying to others, but extreme situations involving topics that should never be mentioned required a tiny little white lie since this wouldn't affect his situation, nor would it worsen things. If anything, it would simply get his friends to leave him alone.

 

"There's no one special at the moment"

 

Luhan was more than special.

The child meant the world to him for his heart ached in pain when the words left his mouth. He was hoping he never had to say that in front of Luhan since Sehun himself would not be able to forgive the harshness of his words. It was a sweet contradiction, swearing in front of his friends that there was no one special in his life, but showering the younger with love and warmth whenever they were together.

Luhan.

Sehun could describe Luhan in many ways, using every possible adjective with the purpose of stating his point. Luhan meant everything to the elder. He was the little sunshine that brightened the elder's darkness, turning his most pleasant desires into a deriving river of passion that could drive the brunet insane simply by slightly touching his skin. He was the biggest mistake that ever happened to the elder and the sin that would lead to his punishment for all eternity.

Sehun was going to hell and he was well aware of it. However, the brunet was willing to embrace his fate as long as he got to enjoy the pleasure that derived from his sin for as long as he could.

 

"You, my friend, are going on a double-date with us. I have a friend and she's gorgeous, Sehun. Trust me on this. She has been asking Soo about you lately, so give it a chance."

 

Chances.

A chance implied a risk and a risk implied something dangerous. Not giving in meant that he would arise suspicions but giving in meant replacing his little baby for someone else. Sehun could never give up on Luhan, not now when he was indirectly attached to the younger in many different ways, not now when he had indirectly made the younger his and there was nothing anyone could do to change it.

And so he gave in.

It was not like he was planning to see the girl again after that. It was an indirect blind date and he was not in his best state of mind either. Luhan was constantly in his mind and there was no way someone else could replace him.

Luhan.

Sehun wondered if he would get to see the little babe any time soon again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyeri turned out to be lovely and charming.

Her rosy plump lips reminded Sehun of the color of the little beanie he had gotten Luhan previous months before. He originally intended to buy something slightly masculine since Luhan was a boy, but his doll-like features contradicted reality. He would rather buy something that matched those beautiful Bambi orbs, thus making Luhan would look more natural.

The girl's short blonde hair moved along with the wind in a delicate manner, which emphasized her soft-looking skin with her careful lady-like movements. Sehun could have sworn that whenever she walked, her hips moved along in a provoking synchronized manner making her seem as if she were performing a delightful dance. Every movement seemed to be careful and planned, attempting to not make a single mistake to make herself look not suitable for Sehun.

Sehun could tell she was pretty clever.

She was stunning and beautiful, and Sehun could not deny it.

However, her beauty was nothing compared to Luhan's innocence. Her feminine features could not surpass his baby angelic features, nor his childish little actions which reflected the innocence and purity of his soul. Luhan was completely out of this world, completely different from any other kids. He had somehow forced himself into Sehun's life, changing him completely and turning him into a monster, a monster that craved for the touches and attention of a nine-year-old.

Sehun was in love with a child and there was nothing he could do about it. Hyeri's presence was delightful and her voice could certainly drive anyone insane. She could hypnotized anyone with the melodic sound of the words that left her mouth. She was the perfect girl and Sehun could not deny it. However, the girl was not Luhan and the child could not be replaced.

Luhan.

His baby.

The male would be lying if he said he was not enjoying the company of the sweet looking girl, but his mind was somewhere else. He was wondering about Luhan, what was he doing and if he was okay. The younger had not called him, nor had he been asking his older brother about Sehun.

Jongin would have already told his best friend.

There were no news about the little babe and there was no one there he could ask for information. Jongin and Kyungsoo were too caught up in the own little world, losing themselves in their careful touches and kisses, completely oblivious to the other soon-to-be couple's presence. Even if Sehun was in the middle of an important matter, Luhan was invading his mind once again, clouding his thoughts with questions that had no answers whatsoever.

And so, Sehun let go of the topic.

There was nothing he could do about it and worrying would only drive him insane.

And so, for the first time in months, he allowed someone other than Luhan to play with him. He allowed the girl to talk to him, to get closer to him, letting her think that she had control over him when in reality he was the one controlling her. He was the one playing with her emotions and actions, making her think that he was mesmerized by her beauty.

Sehun was controlling the girl in every possible way, forcing her to fall for his charm, his voice, and the genuine smiles he offered her from time to time.

Even at that moment, the only person who had managed to control him completely by taking over his mind and actions had been Luhan. Sehun was decided to not let anyone else replace him, but he had decided to let the girl think she had done it. Perhaps it was a good idea to keep Hyeri around since that would not arise suspicion amongst his friends. He could keep her close as a way to keep his attraction to the younger hidden, completely invisible from everyone else.

It was a simple plan.

Keeping Hyeri close, making her think that she could control him in every single way, showing everyone around him that he had a normal life. It was the perfect plan.

There could be no Sehun without Luhan, and the brunet was sure that it was the same for the younger for he knew Luhan was only a child and he tended to get attached to others easily.

Luhan was also attracted to Sehun and that was not a secret to the elder. It just wasn't the time to do anything yet, and as much as he wanted to, it would scare the child. Unlike Sehun, Luhan was obvious to everyone and he was sure that sooner or later, Jongin would find out.

That couldn't happen. Sehun wasn't ready to be away from the little boy. He was decided to not let it happen.

And Hyeri would definitely help him.

 

\--

 

Staying away from the younger was something the elder could not stand.

His job had nothing to do with it and school itself was not so tough on him anymore since he was already in the middle of the second semester. However, it had been about two months since the last time he had stepped a foot at his best friend's place. It was not because he couldn't do it, but because he was choosing not to.

He spent most of his free time with Hyeri and whenever he was at school, he made sure to spend a lot of time with his two friends.  
Luhan asked about him from time to time and it broke the elder's heart to stay away from the child. The elder had found out through his best friend that Luhan had recently turned ten and Sehun had not been there to celebrate with him.

Luhan was slowly growing up and Sehun was getting away from him. The idea of not spending time with his little angel was killing him and he was wondering when exactly he would finally be able to show up at his best friend's house. Sehun was stopping himself to not arise suspicion, but he was unable to take so much pressure anymore. It was nearly impossible for him to deal with the sense of culpability of not being able to be there for the child.

He had to see him as soon as possible.

Sehun was not sure why but he had found himself carrying a big brown teddy bear with him, slightly questioning what had gotten into him at the moment he bought it. The bear resembled innocence and childishness and he was sure that it was something Luhan would particularly enjoy for he knew the younger's room was filled with stuffed animals and teddy bears only. The fact that Hyeri had been the one to point out the furry bear as she whined that she wanted it was ironic, because at the end of the day Sehun ended up buying the teddy bear, but it was meant for the little babe he was dying to see and not for his official girlfriend.

At some point, the brunet had tried to stop making sense out of his surroundings and he had definitely tried to stop to comprehend Hyeri. Her feelings were strong and Sehun appreciated them, but he could not return them. He was obsessed with the child, he was in love with the child; Sehun wanted the child for himself.

It was wrong in many levels, selfish in many ways, and morally inappropriate to anyone who heard him.

Sehun called Jongin to tell his best friend to stop Kyungsoo from picking up the younger since he had the day off and he could do it himself. Jongin was more than happy to comply because Luhan had been asking about Sehun for the past few weeks. To the boy's older brother, it was pretty amazing the fact that Luhan worried about his best friend rather than for Jongin himself. It was slightly selfish and questionable, but nevertheless, Luhan was only a child.

The brunet was standing by the same tree where he always waited for the younger. Only this time he wasn't sure if Luhan would be excited to see him. It had been months since the very last time he had picked up the younger, and it had been two months since he last paid a visit. How could he explain it to the little angel without making him feel forgotten?

The honey blond boy walked out of the school accompanied by his two friends, not aware of the brunet's presence but not oblivious to the fact that Kyungsoo was not there yet. He waved good-bye to his two friends and proceeded to walk to the place where Kyungsoo often picked him up. The child let out a sigh as his eyes lazily landed on the tree where his hyung —his Daddy—often picked him up only to be surprised by the figure that was leaning against the tree. The younger's heart beat increased at the sight of the person he had not seen in the last couple of months, unconsciously running toward the other male whose hands were ready to envelope the younger again.

The child wrapped his arms around the elder's neck while his legs unconsciously went around Sehun's middle. The brunet lifted the younger's tiny frame off the floor and pressed their bodies together, ignoring the fact that they were in public and currently surrounded by many witnesses. He didn't care about anyone at the moment. He had been waiting to finally hug the younger and to place little kisses on his cute baby face. He was desperate to feel the younger's sweet little touches and to hear his angelic voice once again.

 

"Daddy!"

 

The younger's whisper was loud enough for the elder to ear but low enough to go unnoticed by everyone else surrounding them. His angelic voice had sent little vibrations down the elder's body, forcing his heart to speed up just by a simple whisper.

It was taking him a lot of self-control to keep his instincts locked in, forcing himself to stop his inner thoughts and simply get used to feeling of having their bodies pressed together once again. It was pleasurable and yet painful, he was desperate to touch the younger, desperate to kiss him non-stop and to shower him with love once again.

 

"Happy belated birthday, baby."

 

The younger giggled at the elder's words as he snuggled closer to the brunet’s neck. He kept his face hidden in the crook of Sehun's neck, finding delight on the fragrance of the elder's cologne. His grip around Sehun's neck increased and the younger found himself unable to speak. Luhan didn't need words to communicate with Sehun. His childish actions could speak for themselves as he clung tightly onto the elder. He didn't want to let go of the male. He had not seen Sehun for a little bit over two months and now that he was back, Luhan was decided to not let him go. At least not any time soon.

The elder smiled at the younger’s action as he walked toward the car with the younger holding tightly onto him. Sehun was more than pleased with the idea of the younger not letting go of him, but those innocent touches were sending electric signals to his lower areas, testing his patience and tempting him to lose all the poor self-control he had. At some point, Sehun knew that he would not be able to stop himself anymore.

Luhan was an addiction. He was addicted to the younger boy's touches, his sweet baby scent, and his childish baby actions.

Sehun had decided that the younger was like a drug. His own personal drug.

The elder opened the door of his car for the younger and carefully placed his baby on the backseat where he had on purposely placed the big fluffy teddy bear he had bought for him earlier. The younger immediately snuggled closer to the bear, stopping the elder from buckling his seatbelt properly, an action that brought a smile to Sehun's lips. The elder sat at the edge of the backseat as he admired the way in which the younger snuggled closer to his knew favourite teddy bear. After admiring and getting to know his new fluffy friend, the younger moved closer to the elder and pressed his pink rosy lips against the brunet's cheek as his baby face immediately turned into a slight shade of red. The elder smiled to himself whilst he bucked in the child's seatbelt and closed the door, proceeding to move to the driver's seat and locking the doors to protect the little boy.

The younger could not stop smiling. He had not only gotten a new teddy bear—which by the way seemed to be delighted by the fact that he now belonged to Luhan since the younger joined the fluffy teddy bear's hand and his together—but he had also gotten to see his Daddy again. He had gotten to kiss his Daddy and to hug him, something he'd been wanting to do for so long due to his constant harassment to his older brother about the brunet. The tall frame of his Daddy driving him home was something captivating, because very deep inside him the child knew that Sehun was planning to stay with him for the day. Deep inside he was aware of the fact that Sehun was worried about him, and somewhere along the lines Luhan's heart had begun to flutter and beat much faster whenever he made eye contact with Sehun.

Sehun was there for him and Luhan could not wait to get home so he could wrap his arms around the elder again.

The honey blond boy needed Sehun just as much as Sehun needed him.

 

"How are you planning to call him, baby?"

 

"Maybe Lulu will name him after you, Daddy."

 

"After me? Why, thank you. May I ask you why?"

 

That was a good question.

Why did Luhan want to name his new teddy bear after his Daddy? It was not because Sehun had given it to him. His teddy bear had been given to him by his wonderful Daddy, but that was not enough of a reason to name the new addition to his collection after the brunet.

The question itself made the younger break the eye contact, his chubby little cheeks slightly turning pink when he thought about the question. The younger pulled the big bear closer to him—attempting to not unbuckle the seatbelt his Daddy had perfectly buckled for him—and snuggled his doll-like face closer to the soft fur of his fluffy friend. He willingly inhaled the scent imprinted on the fur, the scent that had accidentally gotten attached to it when his Daddy pressed the soft new toy against his body whilst carrying it to the car. The younger welcomed the fragrance of the well-known cologne his Daddy wore almost every day and smiled as he let himself be intoxicated by Sehun’s wonderful daily scent—though the younger had a specific preference for the brunet’s natural scent instead.

His new teddy bear smelled just like Daddy and whenever he hugged or snuggled closer to it, Luhan would feel closer to his Daddy.

 

"He reminds Lulu of you, Daddy. He will remind Lulu of you whenever you're not there."

 

"Baby, I'm sorry. I-"

 

"Luhan doesn’t want to go home. Can Lulu and Daddy go somewhere else please?"

 

The brunet could not bring himself to deny the younger's request. Luhan was feeling alone and Sehun had been the cause of it. Luhan had felt forgotten by the person he trusted the most and Sehun had been the one to let it happen. There was no sadness on the younger's voice, but the brunet could tell that Luhan was pretty hurt. Deep inside, the brunet knew that the child was sad, hurt, and angry. Luhan was not angry at the elder, though Sehun was not completely wrong either.

Luhan had been waiting to finally meet the elder. He had been sad after not seeing the brunet in a long time to the point where he started to believe that Sehun had forgotten about him, but he could never be angry at his Daddy. Sehun meant too much to the younger and had a special place in his heart, even more special than his own older brother who seemed to be oblivious to the attraction between his best friend and the younger. It was only normal to want to be with Sehun after a long time but deep down inside the brunet were little insecurities he knew not how to get rid of. One of them was Hyeri for he could not tell his baby about her. Not yet.

Sehun didn't mind going anywhere as long as Luhan was with him and the child's most favourite place was nowhere other than Sehun's arms.

Giving in to his baby's request, the elder kept on driving past the younger's house, aiming to go somewhere the younger had never gone to before. Luhan's eyes widened when he saw his house being long forgotten somewhere in the back of the road, and instead snuggled closer to the his new teddy bear whilst he kept on debating what would be the name of it. His Daddy eyed him in amusement from the driver's seat, trying to guess what was suddenly crossing the little babe's mind at that very moment due to his sudden seriousness.

 

"Daddy, where are we going?"

 

The elder had not thought of a place yet. Anywhere was fine, even the car itself would be a pleasant place to spent time with the younger, but he wanted his baby to be comfortable. He wanted the younger to be somewhere warm and Luhan did not want to go home right away. There was only one place the elder knew he could take the younger and stay there for the rest of the day until it was time to drop off the younger again. A place where he could prepare some hot chocolate for Luhan and prepare some quick snacks if he was hungry. A place that didn't feel like home but as soon as Luhan stepped in, the atmosphere would change completely.

 

"My apartment."

 

\--

 

The younger left his new friend inside Sehun's car since there was no need to take him inside. They would end up coming back to the car later when it was time to drop off the younger, so there was no use on bringing his fluffy friend in. It was not like the teddy bear would get stolen anyways and it would be too troublesome for the elder to carry it inside only to carry it back out. The younger didn't seem affected by the explanation and immediately proceeded to agree with his Daddy that it was better for—whatever its name would be—to stay inside the car. Before walking inside, the younger wrapped his little arms around his new teddy bear one last time and apologized for leaving it behind, promising that he would come back sooner or later.

It was rather cute for the elder to see his little boy apologizing to the teddy bear for the younger knew it would feel alone inside the car with no one there. The poor teddy bear would be bored and sad whilst his owner and his owner's Daddy were inside the cozy apartment, eating something yummy and drinking something warm.

Oh, Luhan's feelings were precious and his little childish actions made him special in every single way.

The brunet took the younger's hand and led him toward his apartment, Luhan slightly skipping the whole time due to his excitement of finally being alone with the brunet. The elder brought out his key and proceeded to unlock the door because the faster he opened the door, the more time he'd get to spend with the younger. The little boy immediately ran inside the apartment as soon as the door flew open, memorizing the arrangements of the cozy living room until he reached the elder's room. The window was on the wall adjacent to the bed whilst his closet was opposite to the bed. There was no TV in his Daddy's room or toys or stuffies and teddy bears. It was rather simple and big enough for at least two people.

Luhan knew better, his Daddy was still a college student just like his older brother, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and his cousin. It made a lot of sense that Luhan's house was much bigger and well decorated whilst Sehun's apartment was average size, no decorations other than the cheap simple furniture and the few utilities he needed for the meantime.

It didn't bother the younger.

Sehun's apartment was perfect and Sehun's presence made him feel safe and warm on the inside. The room itself smelled like his Daddy and the younger couldn't help but smile to himself. His heart beat had increased significantly as he carefully came closer to the bed and rested his baby face against one of his Daddy's pillows, allowing the natural and addictive scent of his Daddy to intoxicate his nose. The tiny hallway joining his Daddy's bedroom with the bathroom had two additional wall closets opposite from one another. Luhan wondered if there was a specific purpose to having three closets inside his bedroom in addition to the wall closet by entrance adjacent to the front door.

It was definitely an odd arrangement and the elder didn’t use more than one closet as a matter of fact.

The younger decided to ignore the bathroom and the closets as he went back to the elder's bedroom, the walls of the room were plain white and there were no family photos decorating them. For the first time in his life, Luhan had managed to understand the contrast in the personalities of his older brother and his Daddy. Sehun was simple whilst Jongin liked to be creative. Jongin's room was filled with family photos and pictures of him and Kyungsoo. Sehun's only photo was in the living room and it was a photo of his mother—or so Luhan assumed the serene looking lady was his mother.  
The lack of noise made the elder worried and he proceeded to check on the younger whose sudden interest on Sehun's room had caught the elder off guard. The younger was not doing anything in particular other than standing in the middle of the room, probably inhaling the weird scent of the room. Sehun lived there, meaning that he couldn't tell the difference between his real scent and his daily scent. Luhan, however, had never been there before and he could still tell apart his Daddy's natural scent from the elder’s daily scent—or the brunet’s cologne. His little frame was beautiful to watch, even if Luhan was simply standing in the middle of the room. He was fragile, little, and delicate.

The younger turned around and found his Daddy standing by the doorframe, completely out of his thoughts and simply mesmerized by the younger's delicate frame. Not like Luhan knew this since he ran toward the elder and threw himself at Sehun. The elder lifted him off the floor and walked toward the bed. He laid the younger on the softness of his mattress and proceeded to back off a little, only to be stopped by the two little hands that found their way around his neck, stopping him from moving away or leaving him alone. The honey blond boy snuggled closer to the elder, inhaling the fragrance of his Daddy's cologne again whilst the elder caressed his back, creating little soothing circles that made the younger want to be pressed closer to the brunet.

It was an action the younger couldn't control. It was his childish necessity to be closer to his Daddy, his needy desire to be closer to Sehun than anyone else. He wanted to be one with the elder, mentally and physically if he could. Not that Luhan knew how to become one with the elder, but it was a desire he couldn't stop. He needed to brunet more than he ever needed anyone before.

 

"L-Lulu loves you, Daddy. He really does."

 

Sehun's heart beat had increased. The younger's warm breath was hitting his neck, sending little shivers down his spine and unnecessary vibrations to his lower area. He was fighting the need to kiss the younger roughly, fighting his urge and his uncontrollable desire to be closer to the younger. He was fighting the need to press their bodies together, to rub his almost-hardened member against the younger's little bum. He was fighting his desires and tried to control the boner that the younger had innocently created, trying to stop the painful thoughts developed by his stupid imagination.  
It wasn't the time yet. Luhan was not ready and he was nothing but a child. However, the elder's necessity to steal that innocence away from him was slowly taking possession of him. It was ironic—the way in which he tried to keep the younger safe from everyone else, but he couldn't keep Luhan safe from himself, safe from the monster that was willingly pushing its way out of Sehun and almost controlling his every actions whilst Sehun desperately tried to fight it back.

It was pointless.

It was unnecessary.

At some point, the brunet would give in and everything would be over.

 

"And I, you. I love you so much, baby."

 

A genuine smile found its way to the younger's lips as he snuggled even closer to the elder, almost wrapping his little legs around Sehun. He didn't want to be on the bed. He didn't want his body touching the soft mattress or the heavenly pillows that felt like a cloud due to the unrealistic softness of the material. He wanted his body to be pressed against his Daddy's. He wanted to be close to his Daddy, held by Daddy. He wanted his Daddy's attention.

His tummy felt weird, his heart beat was increasing again, his lower area was suddenly feelings funny and Luhan himself was afraid to tell the elder. He had never felt like that before. His jeans were suddenly uncomfortable and he could feel his lower member slightly leaking as a wave of shock ran down his entire body. The younger loosened his grip around the elder and Sehun took this as a chance to back off from the younger, it gave him the chance to breathe properly again, to gain his posture one more time. The situation was scaring the brunet and Luhan's emotions were suddenly consuming him completely. His body was acting funny and he couldn't tell his Daddy.

 

"L-Lulu has to use the bathroom, Daddy."

 

"Go right away, baby. I'll go make us something to eat."

 

The elder pressed his lips against the younger's forehead, finally walking away from his room and to the kitchen. At that point, the elder didn't try to stop his boner anymore. He let his hardened member do as it pleased as he pressed his back against the wall of the kitchen whilst attempting keep himself under control. It was getting complicated to keep his posture around Luhan anymore, and Sehun was afraid, afraid to be rejected by the little babe if he allowed his desires to come out.

Luhan however, ran toward the bathroom before shutting the door quietly. Undoing his pants, he found his little member standing, slightly pressing against his lower abdomen whilst a yucky weird white substance covered the inside of his boxers. It was the first time it happened whilst he was with his Daddy. The younger couldn't really tell what was going on with him. It often happened when he thought of his Daddy's kisses and hugs, but not when the elder was there with him. The younger was scared and he couldn't bring himself to say anything to the elder. He couldn't tell his older brother or his cousin, he didn't exactly know why but he knew he couldn't ask them.

Somewhere along the lines, the younger's tears began to fall, staining his shirt and confusing the kid even more. The honey blond boy felt confused, scared, and alone. He felt guilty for he didn't know what was going on with him, but being this close to his Daddy and being embraced by him felt right in every possible way. Without realizing it, his member had turned back to normal as he started to breathe properly again, uncomfortably pulling up his pants once again and sitting on the bathroom floor, back was pressed against the wall and knees pressed against his chest.

He wanted to go outside, back to his Daddy and talk about what had happened, but the younger couldn't find the strength to do so. Instead, he stayed in the bathroom for quite a while until he felt like it was time to go back outside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyeri was not the type to visit others without letting them know. It had only been two months since they started dating, but pretty deep inside her she was beyond attached to her boyfriend. She knew it was wrong and she was also supposed to be with her friends since it was her day off, but somehow she could not keep herself away from Sehun. The brunet probably didn't mind her either since he never seemed to be disturbed by her presence. He was cold and indifferent most of the time, but Hyeri didn't mind that. Kyungsoo had already told her about the younger's personality, thus she already knew what to expect from the brunet.

She couldn't explain her own feelings for her boyfriend. It was definitely too early to say she loved him, and she wasn't so sure if she loved him anyways. She was attracted to Sehun in every possible way but she was not sure if she was attracted to the other enough to say that she loved him. She had forcefully taken their relationship a bit further within the first three weeks, although the brunet had desperately tried to stop her. It was not something she could explain. She thought that by giving in to Sehun, he'd remain with her no matter what. For some weird reason, she simply felt threatened by an invisible presence and it was something that had been bothering her for quite a while.

If there was something she could tell without any doubt was that she had somehow become addicted to the brunet's touches and kisses.

They were cold.

They were distant.

They showed no love or care.

And yet, they were comforting and it was the one thing she craved from Sehun. It wasn't the idea that if they broke up she would miss him and their memories, but the fact that he was the only person that knew how to comfort her. Theoretically speaking, Sehun didn't have to do anything to comfort her. He only had to be there with her in the same room, he had to be somewhere near her—not necessarily touching her or kissing her—in order to comfort her. His weird way to show comfort was like a drug to the girl, and for some weird reason her source of comfort had been pushing her away for the past couple of days, avoiding her completely and almost pretending she didn't exist.

Sehun didn't mind her presence, but he was desperately missing his baby and he had other things to do rather than spending time with Hyeri.

He was unable to reciprocate her feelings and he knew he was hurting her more than he was hurting himself for he had never done such a thing. His mother had taught him to be a gentleman, to never play with a woman's feelings, but he couldn't help it. He needed Hyeri in order to find his own happiness and he was willing to take things further if it assured the younger's safety and his combined. He had given in to the girl, they had physically become one a few times already, and yet it wasn't enough for the brunet. Sehun was not craving for her touches or kisses. He did not crave for her body or beauty.

He craved for Luhan.

His innocence.

HIs childishness.

He craved for the younger's underdeveloped body and for his sloppy kisses. He craved for the younger's soft touches and he craved to hear his angelic giggles whilst he placed butterfly kisses all over his baby face. His cravings for the younger were strong enough to give him a boner only by feelings the younger's little arms wrapped around his neck. It was the effect Hyeri would never have on him, the effect no person would ever have on him.

The pretty girl was currently standing outside the front door as she held a small size cake in her hands. She shifted her hands uncomfortably in order to knock on the door. The brunet was taken back by the knock and immediately made his way to the front, fixing his messed up hair in the process and making sure that his pants did not give an uncomfortable vibe for he knew the boner the younger had provoked had taken some time to go away. Opening door, he was surprised by the sight of his charming girlfriend holding a cake and offering him a genuine smile. She had not said anything about coming over and he had clearly told her the previous day that he had something important to do.

The brunet moved out of the way and allowed the pretty girl to walk in, closing the door behind her and thinking of an excuse to get rid of her. Not that he minded her there, but it was his time with Luhan and Hyeri would only make things difficult to explain. Placing the cake on the kitchen counter and turning around to face her boyfriend, she wrapped her arms around the taller male's neck and pressed her lips against his, slowly and skillfully moving them against Sehun's. She slowly pushed him toward the small cozy living room, the taller male's back hitting the couch that suddenly seemed to be in the way and giving the brunet a chance to stop his girlfriend's sudden and unnecessary attack.

 

"I missed you."

 

"You know I did, too. However, we can't do this at the moment. I'm currently busy."

 

"How so? You don't seem to be busy."

 

How was the brunet supposed to tell her about the child's presence? He simply couldn't say that he was currently babysitting because the younger was not a baby—at least not physically, though to the elder Luhan would always be a baby. His baby. In addition to this, the male was sure that his girlfriend would find any possible excuse to stay and help him out and he was not willing to accept such a thing. He was supposed to spend the day with Luhan only, and the sudden unexpected guest would change the plan entirely.

Telling her about Luhan would arise a countless amount of questions not only for Sehun, but for Jongin as well. Sehun didn't have a reason to take the child to his apartment, and yet he found himself giving in to Luhan's request. He couldn't blame the innocent little boy for something so silly such as not wanting to go home after school.

The taller male moved out of the way and walked to the kitchen. He picked up the two cups of chocolate that were resting on the kitchen counter, one of them with the childish image of the Rilakkuma bear Luhan loved so much, the same little cup he had purchased a few weeks back without his girlfriend's consent. Not like he needed her consent anyway, but it was rather odd for the girl to see such a childish thing at her boyfriend's apartment.

Hyeri was slightly taken back by the fact that the brunet was well aware that she did not particularly enjoy hot chocolate. Furthermore, she was aware that she did not call Sehun to let him know she was coming over. Why were two cups resting on the kitchen counter was something she did not know, but it was indeed arising suspicion and the girl's sudden expression did not go unnoticed by the male. He had no time to answer her pointless questions, nor did he have the time to stay there with her. Luhan had been inside the bathroom for way too long and the elder was too consumed by his fear of hurting the younger that he did not notice the amount of time the younger was taking to come out.

The fragile figure of his girlfriend was suddenly behind him, slim arms wrapping around his waist, head slightly resting against his back as she left out a sigh of discomfort. She was making things more complicated and Sehun was starting to lose his patience. Her presence was unnecessary and she could certainly keep her thoughts to herself. Not that Sehun was not aware of what she was thinking at the moment, but she was not completely wrong.

There was someone with him, someone who had managed to captivate him within a little amount of time. Hyeri was probably wondering what had she done incorrectly in order to be pushed away in such a manner, her feelings being completely disregarded and thrown away by the person she'd become ultimately attached to.

A wave of silence filled the atmosphere, neither one moving nor trying to get rid of each other's awkward hold. The delicate frame of the innocent creature that was standing by the doorframe of his Daddy's bedroom went unnoticed by the two adults as he incredulously witnessed the scene of the elder's pathetic girlfriend indirectly begging for the brunet's attention, the attention that only Luhan could get from the elder without even attempting to impress him. His Daddy's sudden movement caught the younger off of guard as he placed down the cups of hot chocolate and shifted their position, unwillingly wrapping his arms around the petite girl clinging onto him. He placed a soft kiss against her forehead whilst she snuggled her face closer to her boyfriend's neck, completely oblivious to the additional presence inside the room with them.

The younger didn't know his own feelings.

He wasn't angry or upset. He felt nothing but a funny feeling in his stomach with the current necessity to walk away and leave them alone.

But he didn't find the strength to do so as he stepped out of the room and stood in the middle of the living room, facing directly at the other two who seemed to be too busy to pay attention to him.

 

"Hyung?"

 

The little babe’s voice forced the brunet out of his thoughts, the desperate thoughts on how to get rid of the girl in front of him. The petite girl turned around, taken back by the sight of the tiny feminine-looking boy in front of her. He didn't look like Sehun—or anyone else she could remember as a matter of fact. He was a stranger inside her boyfriend's house but not quite the person she was expecting to see.

He was only a child.

The two glasses of hot chocolate suddenly made sense. Her boyfriend's awkward behaviour suddenly made sense.

There was a child in the house and Sehun was doing nothing but keeping her from committing a reckless act. She was ashamed, upset, and unexplainably jealous of the fact that a child was the reason why her comforter had been pushing her away for the last couple of days.

 

"Sehun hyung, I don't feel so good."

 

The brunet's hands were not wrapped around her waist anymore. The soft lips that had been previously pressed against her forehead leaving a feeling of warmth and fluttering her heart within seconds were also gone. Her boyfriend's figure was suddenly gone and replaced with emptiness as he walked toward his baby and lifted him off the floor. The child's legs found their way around his Daddy's middle whilst the elder pressed his little body against his with care, afraid to injure his baby if he committed an abrupt act—which would most likely not occur for he would always treat the babe as the most precious jewel in the world, a delicate porcelain doll that could never be touched by anyone else other than Sehun himself.

Within seconds, the child's face was hidden in the crook of her boyfriend's neck and Hyeri could not take her eyes off the figures standing before her very eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that they looked like a father and a son, completely mesmerized by the thought of Sehun being a parent someday. If only she knew they had a similar relationship. If only she knew that Luhan was doing it on purpose in order to keep his Daddy close to him only.

Sehun did not need to use words to communicate with the girl—or anyone for that particular matter. He did not need to ask her to leave them, nor did he have to use any words to make the girl understand that he was—quite visibly as a matter of fact— busy taking care of the younger, or so that's how Luhan had attempted to make it seem. Without saying a word, the girl walked toward the front door and walked out of the apartment, quietly closing the door behind her as the elder walked toward the front door to secure it, making sure to have locked it correctly so no one would disturb them again.

Luhan's grip on the elder had increased and Sehun found this act to be slightly odd since the younger himself had admitted that he didn't feel good. Luhan was not sick and Sehun was well aware of that. Perhaps it had been the fact that the younger had recognized the unpleasant desire to get rid of the girl clinging around him? Even so, the brunet did not let go of the child, his honey blond locks were being stroked by his Daddy's comforting hands as the younger's grip around the taller male's neck did not seem to decrease.

The brunet took the child to his room and proceeded to sit on the bed, resting his back against the headboard of the bed as his baby still clung around him, needy snuggling his face closer to his neck. It was slightly odd and unlike other times in which the brunet would have been turned on by the childish action, he was rather worried about his baby's behaviour. He didn't want the child meeting his girlfriend since he couldn't possibly explain their relationship and Luhan was definitely not ready to be introduced to her. There were probably many questions Luhan wanted his Daddy to answer, but that wasn't the case for the younger was rather clinging onto the elder and refusing to let go of him.

Luhan himself didn't know what was going on with him.

 

"Baby, are you okay?"

 

"Daddy, you love Lulu, don't you?"

 

Of course the elder loved him.

Sehun was willing to put up an act in front of his best friends and he was willing to take things further with Hyerin in order to stay close to Luhan. Sehun had given in to the girl's requests and he had unwillingly become one with her when in reality the one person he wanted to be close to was the child he was currently holding against him. If that wasn't love, then Sehun didn't know what to do in order to show his baby how much he loved him. Luhan was Sehun's everything and there were simply no words to express his feelings toward him.

The elder increased his grip around the younger, encouraging the child to press his little body with more strength against the elder. It was hurting the younger and his position was extremely painful for he knew his little legs were getting numb from the sudden weight. However, this didn't stop Luhan from letting go of his Daddy, nor did it stop him from decreasing his grip around the taller male.

 

"Of course I love you, baby. I love you more than anyone else."

 

"Really?"

 

"What makes you think that I don't love you? Talk to me, Lu."

 

Luhan didn't know where to start.

He trusted the taller and he was more than willing to tell his Daddy everything, but he didn't even know how he felt at the moment. He loved Sehun. He really did. His Daddy meant the world to him and Luhan was no ashamed to admit it. He was not ashamed to tell the brunet how much he loved him, how much he had missed him for the past couple of months.

He couldn't tell the brunet about the funny feeling he had felt earlier and how his little peepee had suddenly started to poke his lower abdomen, making things uncomfortable and shaming the younger for the strange behaviour. He didn't know how to tell his Daddy that he had felt the desire to get him away from the girl for he knew she was someone special to him, but Luhan could not bring himself to share him.

Sehun was his Daddy.

Sehun was his everything.

Sehun was Luhan's only and no one else's.

His Daddy's hands were suddenly cupping his baby face, his Daddy's lips were suddenly being pressed against his angelic-feminine features. His Daddy was suddenly touching him, showering him with love all over again and Luhan couldn't help but to let everything out. He couldn't help but play with the hem of his Daddy's shirt, nervously shifting his position and seating right on top of his Daddy's member, oblivious to the little vibrations he had sent down the brunet's body with his action.

 

"S-She's important to you, isn't she? L-Luhan couldn't help it. She was t-too close to you and you're Luhan’s Daddy. H-He doesn't want to share you. He felt something funny and he couldn't control his actions. Lulu’s sorry, Daddy. Lulu’s so sorry."

 

Jealousy.

A very deep emotion not everyone can control and Luhan was nothing but a child. He couldn't control his emotions, nor could he tell the difference between jealousy and love. The desire to be close to someone could be what Sehun considered love. The desire to be close to someone, forcing that person to be ripped apart from someone else's embrace, could be what Sehun considered jealousy. Similar to each other and yet completely different. That was the case with his baby since he couldn't stand the idea of his Daddy being close to someone else besides himself.

Luhan was jealous of Hyeri and Sehun couldn't help but feel a wave of happiness. It was unexpected and hard to believe, but Sehun was enjoying the fact that his baby did not want to share him with anyone else.

 

"Don't apologize, baby. Daddy understands how hard it must have been for you to see me hugging someone else. I'm sorry baby. Jealousy is a common emotion and you had all the right to be upset over it."

 

"Jealousy?"

 

"Not wanting others to be close to something or someone that belongs to you, or wanting something or perhaps someone that belongs to someone else."

 

"Does Daddy belong to Lulu?"

 

"Yes, baby. I belong to you only."

 

"Does that mean that Lulu belongs to Daddy as well?"

 

It was hard to tell.

Luhan had captivated his Daddy's heart and he had all the power over him. That was an untouchable matter to Sehun. However, he was not sure if it was the same for the younger.

Luhan was jealous and needy of Sehun, but did that mean that he also thought of the brunet as something else other a protector or caregiver? Sehun didn't know for sure. He knew there was a special connection, but he didn't know the extent of such connection. It was frustrating, upsetting, and unfortunately there was nothing he could do other than to wait for the younger. However, Sehun himself was aware of the fact that he wouldn't last too long for he knew the innocent actions had another effect on him, and he was desperately fighting for the meantime until he gave in to his guilty pleasures and desires.

 

"I don't know. Do you think you belong to Daddy?"

 

"L-Lulu doesn't know Daddy. How does Daddy know that he belongs to Lulu?"

 

"You're the most important person in my life and you're the only person I love. I think of you before anyone else and technically speaking, I never stop thinking of you. You're everything to me, baby."

 

"L-Luhan also loves Daddy the most. Oh, Daddy, Lulu thinks he does belong to you!"

 

Little hands were suddenly wrapped around his neck once again, unconsciously pressing their bodies together and innocently rubbing his little baby bum against Sehun's member. At this point, the elder was fighting the boner that the younger was unconsciously provoking, fighting the desire to take the younger's innocence on the spot, and even stopping himself from attempting to get closer to Luhan. It was getting dangerous and he could not protect the younger from himself anymore. For the second time in a row, Sehun was scared.

 

"Daddy, can Luhan kiss you?"

 

"You don't need to ask for permission, baby. We always kiss anyways."

 

It wasn't a lie.

The child's rosy lips often brushed against his Daddy's cheeks, the same way his Daddy's lips often touched the younger's baby skin and placed butterfly kisses all over his face. However, this time was different. The younger's lips had innocently been pressed against Sehun's lips, catching the elder off guard and almost taking his breath away as the softness of his plump baby lips attempted to move against his and sloppily creating a mess. Sehun couldn't help but smile at his little failed attempts, completely forgetting about his boner— which suddenly stopped being important to the elder—as the brunet sweetly caressed the child's baby cheeks and carefully cupped them with care, slowly guiding the younger whilst the honey blond boy tried hard to follow his Daddy's guidance.

His attempts were futile for he couldn't do it correctly and let out a groan of annoyance that the elder found extremely adorable. Placing another kiss at the tip of his baby's nose, the younger snuggled closer to his Daddy in attempts to hide the sudden blush that was covering his baby face. It was rather cute since he had been the one to make the first move. Sehun was really doing nothing other than helping him a little.

 

"Daddy, Lulu thinks he knows how to name him."

 

"Is that so? What's going to be his name?"

 

"Hunnie? Smaller for Daddy’s name."

 

"Why, thank you. Your new teddy bear being named after me is such an honor."

 

"Lulu wants to come here again."

 

"Isn't it boring here? There are no toys or stuffies for you to play with."

 

"Daddy’s here so Lulu doesn't mind. He wants to come here again soon. Maybe after class?"

 

"Okay baby. I'll bring you here again after class."

 

The hot chocolate and the small size cake had been long forgotten. They spent the rest of the day snuggling closer to each other and sharing small innocent kisses.

Dropping off the younger—and his new gigantic fluffy friend—never seemed to be so painful to the elder.

 

\--

 

Sehun wasn't sure how, but it seemed to be like a tradition for them to go to his place after Luhan came out of class. Sehun's routine was still the same one: School, work, his best friends, and Hyeri. However, he successfully managed to have a day with the younger—a day in which he could pick him up and take him to his apartment right after class. It was rather normal for Jongin to hear the younger asking about Sehun more often since the elder enjoyed the child's company and Sehun never denied such fact. Kyungsoo was not surprised and neither were Baekhyun nor Chanyeol. The happy virus— as everyone referred to Chanyeol—thought it was slightly suspicious at first, but he decided to let go of the topic since Luhan was a clingy child after all.

To all the elders, that seemed to be answer to Luhan's clinginess to the brunet: Luhan was nothing but a child.

On the other hand, the brunet seemed to be pleased with this and they seemed to not care about their relationship. They were not trying to keep the younger away from Sehun and they didn't seem to care about the amount of time they spent together. Hyeri herself seemed to be oblivious to whatever relationship they both had and Sehun was thankful for that. She acknowledged the child's presence and she continued to give in to her boyfriend without Sehun's request, which allowed him to let his sexual frustrations out on her—often turning her on even more until she ended up begging for the brunet to not stop, screaming in pleasure as she reached her orgasm and proceeding to snuggle closer to her boyfriend once they were done.

Theoretically speaking, everything seemed to be okay with those surrounding them. Everyone seemed to be oblivious to their unnatural relationship.

Oh, but Sehun knew better.

It was Tuesday, Sehun had decided to not go to school in order to be able to pick up the younger on time and gave his best friend a well-constructed lie about his class being unexpectedly canceled. As usual, the honey blond boy came out with his two best friends, parting ways and waving good-bye at the moment he caught sight of the brunet. It was part of his childish side and innocence to run toward his Daddy whose arms always enveloped him in a warm embrace as the younger unconsciously pressed his little body against the elder's. Just like before, the child snuggled his baby face close to the elder's neck, inhaling his Daddy's daily scent while the brunet placed sweet kisses on his cute chubby baby cheeks.

The brunet placed the child on the backseat of his car, carefully buckling his baby's seatbelt before placing another kiss on the younger's forehead. The drive to his apartment did not take long and Sehun had already prepared some snacks for the younger since he planned to take the honey blond boy to eat something before dropping him off later. He had rented a few movies that the child had mentioned he liked the most, and he had willingly bought a new outfit for the younger to walk around the apartment more comfortably. Not that Luhan never proposed the idea of taking a few of his clothes to the brunet's apartment, but Sehun had been the one to reject his baby's request since it'd be slightly suspicious to his older brother and everyone else. Besides, Sehun particularly enjoyed walking around certain stores and picturing his baby in the cute childish outfits most stores sold nowadays.

It had taken the elder about thirty minutes to drive to one of those stores for children and he didn't think it twice before purchasing a cute—at least what he considered cute—Rilakkuma outfit for his baby. It was nothing too casual and he would definitely not allow the younger to go outside whilst wearing the adorable hoodie and the little shorts with the face of the adorable bear, but it seemed to be comfortable enough for the younger to walk around inside the apartment.

The moment the elder had closed the door and made sure it was locked, the younger wrapped his little arms around the taller male's middle whilst the brunet knelt down on the floor and pressed his lips against the younger's rosy ones. Attempting to move them in a perfect synchronization with his Daddy's, the younger wrapped his little arms around the Sehun's neck and created a sloppy little mess. Smiling into the uncoordinated kiss, the brunet pulled away from the younger and playfully pressed his lips against the little babe's nose, causing the child to let out angelic giggles that seemed to fill the empty apartment within seconds.

The honey blond boy immediately proceeded to run inside the apartment, his backpack had been long forgotten inside the elder's car whilst the brunet made sure he had locked the door before walking toward the kitchen to get some of the cookies he had gotten for the younger. The child ran toward the brunet once again, holding the little outfit his Daddy had purchased for him and proceeded to wrap his arms around his Daddy's waist for the second time in less than two minutes. A smile found its way to the elder's lips as the placed the cookies back inside the cookie jar, lifting his baby off the floor and carrying him back to his room. Luhan automatically lifted up his arms once his Daddy had carefully placed him in the middle of the well-known mattress as he waited for the elder to take off his shirt and replace it with the little yellow hoodie he was holding.

 

"I think you should shower first, baby."

 

"Lulu showered last night, Daddy."

 

"Good boys need to shower every day and you're a good boy, right?"

 

"Yes, Daddy."

 

The elder placed a kiss on the younger's forehead and went to one of the many wall closets to pull out a towel for the younger. The material of the towel was softer than any of the other towels he owned, which is precisely why he had specifically decided to use it for the younger. The elder was careful enough to pick the things that would not harm the younger’s sensitive skin, and even if it was something as simple as a towel, the elder would make sure to buy something good enough to neither scratch nor hurt his baby.

Pacing back and forth in between the bathroom and the bedroom, the younger did nothing other than stand in the middle of his Daddy's room, comfortably snuggling closer to the elder's pillows and inhaling his Daddy's natural scent. It was different than the cologne he Daddy used and more addictive than the intoxicated scent of the strong fragrance. It was a scent he couldn't particularly describe for he had never smelled anything similar to it throughout the short period of time he had been alive. Even so, Sehun's natural scent turned out to be the younger's most powerful addiction and there was nothing that could change that fact.

Stepping closer to his bed, the elder took the younger in his arms and slowly carried him to the bathroom. The elder had checked the water temperature a couple of times to make sure that it was neither cold nor hot since he didn't want to risk the younger getting sick. The younger proceeded to get rid of his clothes, carefully holding against the wall in order to get his little legs out of his pants. He lifted his school's shirt up, giving the elder a complete view of his underdeveloped upper body, the smoothness of his skin seemed to be completely irresistible to the elder was he proceeded to walk out of the bathroom and trying to control himself for it wasn't the time yet.

Just a little longer.

The younger took ahold of his Daddy's wrist as an attempt to stop the brunet from leaving him alone. Sehun looked at the younger with a mixture of confusion and lust—a sight that the younger couldn't not recognize or even attempted to recognize for he was too busy trying to stop the elder from walking away—and it was not like Luhan paid any attention to the way in which his Daddy seemed to be acting as the brunet tried his best to put some distance between them and refraining himself from touching the younger's exposed baby skin. The sight of the younger's pink nipples along with his little baby legs were enough for the elder to start fighting the well-known boner he had already grown accustomed to. Not like the younger seemed to know about the effect his little body had on his Daddy for it had been the first time he was standing semi-naked in front of the brunet.

 

"Please stay with Lulu, Daddy."

 

"Baby, I already took a shower. It's your turn."

 

"Daddy can take another one."

 

"Baby, I don't think-"

 

"Please?"

 

And Sehun could not bring himself to say no to those pleading Bambi eyes, the eyes that had captivated him since the moment he met the younger. The eyes that kept hunting him since the first time they met until that very moment, the eyes of the little boy that was desperately in need of love and protection. Those were the beautiful orbs of the ten-year-old whose childish actions and innocent gestures could make his heart beat increase within seconds. The beautiful baby orbs of a desperate child who wanted nothing other than to curl into a ball and be held by the person he loved the most—his Daddy. The child before the elder's very eyes was no one other than his baby, the little boy he would give his very life for, the boy that had managed to turn him into a monster with hidden desires no one would ever know about, and the boy he had unconsciously and desperately fallen in love with.

Luhan.

His little Luhan.

The boy who meant the world to the elder and there was nothing anyone could do to change it, nor could he change the fact that he would easily give in to his baby's request for he knew the younger could control him completely.

 

"Okay."

 

The younger slipped out of his underpants, throwing his cute deer boxers somewhere inside the bathroom before he stepped inside the bathtub and let the water run down his pale skin. The water made a mess out of his honey blond locks as he stretched his hand to get ahold of the shampoo whilst little water droplets dripped off his baby skin and fell flat against the bathtub. The brunet was mesmerized by the younger and he could do nothing other than stare at his little ass, secretly wishing to be able to see the perfect entrance of what he considered to be the doors of heaven. And yet, the younger had done nothing other than getting rid of his childish deer boxes, slightly pushing them aside and allowing his Daddy to take the sight of his naked body.

Those guilty pleasure and yet pleasant and unstoppable desires were hitting him again, and Sehun was slowly giving in to them.

Sehun had stopped trying to fight the boner and instead allowed it to do as it pleased. To the elder, fighting it didn't seem like an option anymore and the fact that he was unable to control his own body was worrying the brunet again. The elder got rid of his own clothes, carefully stepping inside the bathtub with the younger but immediately turning the younger around and forcing him to face the wall instead. It was not that Luhan couldn’t take a shower on his own, but the fact that his Daddy was there with him and he was sure that the elder would prefer to clean his body rather than having Luhan do it himself.

Taking a hold of the soap, the elder's hand began to roam around his baby's body, admiring the way in which the water kept on dripping off his smooth, pale skin as he kept on rubbing little circles down the younger's back and sending little shivers down his baby's spine. The little boy had suddenly begun to tense up, slightly getting away from the elder whilst the brunet internally fought his own instincts to press his own shaft against the younger's little ass for he knew that one single touch would send him to the edge.

Unexpected little sobs began to fill the bathroom, replacing the sound of the water droplets falling flat on the bathtub and catching the elder's attention right away. Luhan's crying was unexpected and the elder seemed to be oblivious to what was happening to the younger. The brunet slowly turned his baby around, forcing the little boy to face him directly as he caressed the younger's baby cheeks. Stepping out of the shower and wrapping the younger's dripping body in his towel—not forgetting to also wrap another towel around the middle of his own body—the elder carried Luhan to the bedroom and carefully placed him in the middle of his bed. The little sobs of the honey blond boy had only increased, filling the elder's insides with fear and concern.

 

"What's wrong, baby? Talk to me."

 

The sobs only seemed to increase.

The elder took a hold of one of the edges of the towel, carefully sliding the material down his baby’s body as the towel collected the unwanted water drops that were still on the younger's body. The younger's sobs never stopped and they only seemed to increase as the elder moved his hands down his body. It was odd and unexpected the way in which the younger seemed to be crying for no reason. The brunet could have sworn that he would go crazy if he didn't find out the reason behind his baby's tears, but the chances of Luhan telling his Daddy the reason why he was suddenly crying were one in a million. Thus, the brunet decided to dry up the younger first and then ask him if he wanted to talk about it. His hands roamed around Luhan's fragile body once again, shifting the child's position from time to time to get the water off his baby until he finally caught a sight of it.

Luhan's little underdeveloped member was suddenly standing and pressing down his lower abdomen, making the younger feel uncomfortable and ashamed of himself for he did not know what to do or the reason why his body was reacting in such manner. The elder's heart pounded heavily beneath his rib cage whilst the sight of the younger's exposed body had begun to have the well-known effect on him, sending those uncontrollable vibrations down his body until the elder found his own member pressing against his own towel once again, and thus creating a painful sensation as his leaking member begged for some release. It might have been embarrassing for the honey blond child whose attempts to cover himself were futile due to the heavy sobs that were even more emphasized whilst for the elder, the sight was delicately beautiful and mesmerizing. Luhan's swollen orbs stared directly at him, begging for him to turn away and yet to not leave him alone, begging for his Daddy to help him with his sudden problem and yet warning him to stay away.

But it was too late since Sehun's signal to help his little boy was no other than the boner he had somehow provoked, allowing the elder to forget about his own restrains and focusing on claiming the child as his own instead.

It was terrifying the elder but he could not stop himself any longer.

The brunet placed the sobbing child on his lap, sweetly and carefully placing little butterfly kisses down Luhan's neck and collar bones as he brushed away his tears from his baby cheeks and his honey brown orbs. The elder caressed the younger’s exposed skin, rubbing little circles against the child's lower back whilst Luhan's hands found their way around the Sehun's neck. The ten-year-old found himself enjoying the sweet little touches and kisses his Daddy was placing all over his upper body, unconsciously losing himself in the amazing feeling of his Daddy's lips pressing against other parts of his body other than his pink rosy lips. Everything about his Daddy was perfect and Luhan could not bring himself to pull away from the elder's embrace.

Daddy's touches.

Daddy's kisses.

Daddy's lips.

Something inside the younger was telling him that everything was wrong. Something inside him was telling him to stop the elder and to pull away, but the child found it nearly impossible to get the words out of his mouth. He trusted his Daddy and he loved his Daddy more than anyone else, but those kisses and those touches were reserved for a special person and Luhan was not sure if he was that special person to the elder. He had seen Jongin slowly kissing Kyungsoo's neck and he had witnessed Chanyeol touching and kissing Baekhyun with such delicacy that Luhan had to force himself to leave the room for he knew he was not supposed to be there.

Luhan knew pretty well that those kisses were not meant for him but for the pretty girl he had only met once. However, despite his knowledge on the matters concerning his Daddy's private life and their secret relationship inside Sehun's room, the younger could not bring himself to stop the elder. He wanted more of his Daddy's kisses, he wanted Daddy's hands roaming on his body and caressing his smooth baby skin in all the possible places. He wanted Daddy all to himself and though Sehun had already established that they belonged to each other, the younger wished his Daddy could somehow prove that he was not lying.

The reason behind his sobs—the unexpected reaction his body had had to the elder’s soft hands whilst he washed the dirt of his body, which Luhan had to admit seemed to be scary at the moment and caused a wave of panic all over him, enough to make him lose control of his emotions at least—had been long forgotten and the younger found himself gasping for air, unable to stop the little sounds he did not know he was capable of emitting. Sehun was enjoying the angelic sounds that were probably the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. His innocent yelps and whimpers aroused him even more whilst his baby's barely audible moans were driving him insane. Luhan's little member was hurting and as painful as it was for the younger, he had no idea why his peepee had been acting up weird. It was something new, something he had never experienced, and yet something he was eager to discover.

And then Daddy's lips were finally connected with his own, sweetly and carefully moving and guiding the younger through the sloppy kiss. Luhan's heartbeat increase once again as he tried to follow his Daddy's guidance, his little hands were desperately trying to nab onto anything for he did know not what to do with them. Sehun's hands were magical as they rubbed and squeezed the child's delicate skin and sent shivers down the younger's spine, filling him with emotions he had not experienced before.

It was good. Really good, and the honey blond boy wanted more.

Sehun had carefully laid his body against the mattress and continued to place kisses down the younger's collarbone, eventually reaching the little boy's tummy where he stopped to delicately press his lips around the flesh of his baby skin whilst his hands found their way to the younger's nipples, slowly rubbing them and teasing the younger as Luhan's divine moans sent an inexplicable pleasure down the elder's body where his hardened member pressed against the rough material of the towel around him.

The child shut his eyes close and for the first time realized the speed at which his heart was currently beating, nervously bringing his hands to his face and covering the sudden blush with them. His Daddy's lips were placing little kisses around his waist, his hands were carefully caressing his milky thighs and delicately squishing his inner-thighs whilst the younger tried desperately to stop the sounds that were willingly coming out of his pretty little mouth. The elder had pulled the younger's little hands away from his brown Bambi orbs, slightly pecking each hand before pressing his lips against his pointy baby nose. The younger allowed himself to pull his Daddy closer to him, wrapping his tiny arms around the elder's neck and hiding his blush in the crook of Sehun's neck instead.

The elder continued to place sweet kisses around the younger's neck again to distract the younger, carefully biting and pulling his baby skin but never attempting to leave any marks. It was too dangerous and Sehun was not ready to be kept away from Luhan. Not now and most likely never after what was about to happen. The elder's lips moved lower where his tongue replaced the two fingers he was previously using to play with the right little pink bud while his other hand made up for the lack of attention his left nipple was not receiving, rubbing it and slightly pulling on it. The brunet was going insane and he was patiently waiting for the moment in which he would finally lose it completely.

 

"You're beautiful, baby."

 

"D-Daddy, Lulu d-doesn't think-"

 

The younger was cut off when the pleasant feeling of his daddy's member pressing against his own tiny one created a fine delicious friction he had never imagined. When had the brunet unwrapped his towel from his middle was something the younger did not know, but he did know that such pleasure was something he wanted to experience again. And then Luhan caught sight of it—Sehun's leaking cock. It was much bigger than Luhan's tiny peepee and it was hard, standing in all its glory whilst the younger admired it from afar. Perhaps it was the fact that the room felt particularly hot at the moment, but the child had the desire to reach for it and touch it, to play with it and put it in his mouth, to lick the head of the tip and suck on it as if it were a lollipop. Luhan found himself crying in pain after a few seconds for his little member was desperately leaking once again.

The older of the two noticed the desperation in the child's eyes, and Sehun could not help but to smile at the sight of the younger suddenly admiring his standing member. He could not help but to appreciate the view of his baby, crying in pain as he stared at his Daddy's leaking cock. If only the brunet could hear the younger's current thoughts. The older of the two shifted his position and slightly spread the younger's smooth legs, finally locating himself in between them. He placed his hands on the sides of the younger's slim waist and bucked Luhan's hips forward as he moved his own to meet the child's indirect thrust.

Another moan found its way out of the younger's lips as Luhan unconsciously threw his head backwards and ached his back in pleasure. The elder kept pressing butterfly kisses around the younger's neck, occasionally pressing his lips against the younger's rosy ones and prolonging the kiss for as much as he could until the child let out another moan into the elder's mouth and forced the elder to pull away for it was a delicate pleasure that traveled down his whole body.

All self-control had officially been lost. The inner desires and monster that lived inside him had possessed his body, forcing the brunet to forget about his restrains and enjoy the process of tainting the innocent child underneath him. It was wrong and Sehun was supposed to be feeling guilty, but it was quite the opposite. Every moan that left the younger's pretty mouth pushed him to keep going. He was enjoying the touches and whimpers and yelps that abandoned the child's hot cavern whilst he found pleasure roaming, touching, biting, and squishing Luhan's smooth baby skin.

Sehun was nearly at the edge and he had not even tried to penetrate the younger yet. He was nearly done just with the kisses and the angelic sounds coming from the little babe, he couldn't possibly imagine how it'd feel to penetrate the younger. He couldn't possibly imagine how it'd feel to have the younger's little ass sucking in his cock whilst the walls squished his member—courtesy of younger’s tightness, or course. The simple thought of being able to be inside his baby made his cock ache in pain and Sehun was reminded that he had to take care of Luhan's needs before his own.

 

"L-Lulu doesn't think t-this is right."

 

Luhan was right.

It was anything was right. It was a sadistic thought and inappropriate in many levels. He was violating the morals he had grown up with and there was no way he could stop it. He was betraying his best friend and playing with the feelings of an innocent girl whose intentions where nothing other than to make the brunet fall for her over and over again. And yet, the irony of everyone invading his thoughts whilst he was currently in the process of fucking the ten-year-old boy brought a smile to his lips. The thought of his friends being unable to witness such a magnificent and flawless act made the brunet's lips curve into a sadistic smile for they would never get to experience the frisson Luhan was giving him and vice versa.

Jongin.

Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun.

Chanyeol.

Hyeri.

His mother.

Jongin's mother.

How disappointed would they be if they were to find out about what was currently happening in Sehun's bedroom. It was wrong and unrealistic, completely unacceptable and unforgivable since Luhan was nothing but a child. But he wasn't just any child. He was the child Sehun had fallen for, the child that had somehow forced him to forget about the morals and ignore the boundaries that should have never been exceeded. The brunet was mesmerized by the euphoria of being with the little boy, he was mesmerized by Luhan’s ethereal beauty, and the delicacy of his soon-to-be-tainted actions.

Sehun was sure that Luhan would be the cause of him going to hell, and he would gladly accept his fate for he didn't regret anything.

He was decided to be Luhan's first, last, and probably his only one. He had convinced himself that the child was born to be his for he fit perfectly in his embrace, and he was more than sure that Luhan—without the knowledge regarding what was going on—felt the same way.

 

"It's perfectly okay, baby. I love you so there isn't anything wrong about this. If two people love each other they get to kiss and touch their bodies the way I'm doing it. I won't hurt you, it'll make you feel good, baby. I promise."

 

The reassurance of his Daddy's voice was enough to let his worries go away. The child did not try to ask any further questions as he allowed himself to be taken by the elder, he allowed the elder to kiss him, touch him, squeeze and bit the flesh of his skin, losing himself in the frisson provoked by his Daddy lips and body.

 

"Daddy!"

 

The elder allowed himself to enjoy the sound of the high pitch voice that kept repeating his name—or the designated name his baby had given him a while back—over and over again. The younger's eyes shed with tears once again as he was unable to take all the pleasure and attention his Daddy was giving his body. He loved the way in which Sehun's tongue rolled and swirled his around certain areas of his body and yet did not bother to suck on it for a long time. He slowly stroked the inner side of one of his baby's thighs nonstop, praising the younger over and over again and finding pleasure in the way in which the little angel attempted to keep his face hidden.

 

"What a perfect little baby you are."

 

"You're the most beautiful little thing Daddy has ever seen."

 

"What a good little boy I have. Aren't you good, baby?"

 

"Tell me how badly do you want me, Luhan.Tell me how much do you like my touches and my kisses, baby."

 

"Tell Daddy what you want, Luhan. Tell Daddy about your needs."

 

Luhan found himself moaning and begging for something unknown. He didn't know what he wanted but he was definitely overwhelmed by the pleasure. He didn't know about his own needs, but he was well aware of the fact that he needed something. His little member aching in pain was enough evidence and the younger could not help but tell the elder about the pain that didn't seem to away. The praises were making the younger mewl in pleasure, and it was then that Luhan could not help but to moan his Daddy's name out loud when the elder began to stroke his hardened member, picking up speed little by little and making the boy moan even louder. The younger's tears rolled down his baby cheeks and it was Sehun's signal to not stop.

He kissed the younger again, the ten-year-old finally getting the hand of it as he finally managed to kiss his Daddy properly, tilting his head to the sides and allowing himself to moan against his Daddy's skillful mouth. The elder's tongue found his way inside the younger’s mouth and Luhan could not help but yelp in surprise. He accidentally bit on the brunet's tongue, causing the elder chuckle at his clumsiness whilst the younger mentally apologized and brought his arms around the taller male's neck, carefully locking them and increasing his grip around him.

Suddenly, Sehun's strokes stopped and the younger's eyes widened at the realization. The elder brought three fingers to the younger's mouth, and Luhan could do nothing other than stare at them for a few seconds and then back at his Daddy with confusion.

 

"D-Daddy?"

 

"I'll make you feel even better, sweetie, if you get my fingers wet enough to do so."

 

"L-Luhan doesn't understand."

 

"Suck on them, baby. Suck on my fingers until they're wet. I'll let you know when to stop."

 

And so Luhan did as he was told. The younger sucked on the taller male's fingers, twisting his tongue as if it were a lollipop. He stared at his Daddy directly in the eyes, oblivious to the effect he was having on the brunet. The elder watched in amusement how the inexperienced mouth and innocent lips of the child coated his digits with his saliva, admiring the way in which the younger seemed to be enjoying it. The elder could only think about how it'd feel if those rosy lips were sucking his cock instead of his fingers, but the thought was suddenly gone when he realized that his fingers were wet enough. He carefully withdrew them out of the younger's mouth and slightly brushed his lips against his baby's, earning himself a genuine smile and another 'Daddy' coming from the child's lips.

 

"Good job, baby. Such a good boy I have."

 

He brushed his lips against the child's forehead before proceeding to push the younger's legs forward until they were pressing against his own chest, carefully taking Luhan's arms in his and guiding them around his tiny legs as he helped Luhan to hook them underneath. The boy's unsteady breathing sent a wave of excitement down the elder's body, pushing the elder's desperation to his final point. The brunet pulled the younger's pretty ass cheeks apart, squishing the flesh and massaging the baby skin that protected the sacred sanctuary he was desperately trying to break into.

And then he caught sight of it.

Luhan's pink little hole.

The little hole completely sealed and unprepared. Like a temple whose entrance was strictly prohibited to anyone else, a sacred sanctuary that had never been touched by anyone else. Sehun knew that everyone had a different way to describe their heaven, but the elder was sure that he had found his own personal heaven. The place where all the secrets regarding life had been locked away from existence.

Hidden in between the smooth skin of his baby’s ass cheeks.

 

"Baby, this will be uncomfortable at first, but please bear with it. It'll go away soon, I promise"

 

The elder brought the first finger close to the pink little hole, slightly caressing the entrance and massaging the outside before he proceeded to carefully push the first digit slowly past the entrance and through the child's tiny sphincter. Luhan's little cry was pushing the elder to keep going, and although he felt his heart breaking a bit for the tremendous pain he was inflicting on the younger, he could not bring himself to stop. The brunet moved the finger in and out of the child's heat, the walls clenching around it and nearly causing the elder to come. The little cries coming from the younger had started to die down and Sehun proceeded to insert a second finger.

Luhan's cries were back and the elder stopped for a second, allowing the child to adjust to the additional digit buried inside of him. Sehun was suddenly wondering if it would be physically possible to penetrate the child. His tightness was overwhelming and it sent a wave of frisson down the elder's body until it reached his aching member. Sehun leaned a bit forward and pressed his lips against the back of the child's thighs, attempting to distract the little angel from the pain as he began to move his fingers again, this time spreading them apart and scissoring the younger as he stretched the tight entrance in attempted to give create some room for his soon-to-come-in member.

The third finger had been worse than the second one and the brunet found himself wanting to stop after hearing the child's cries, and yet he made no move to pull them out. He gave the younger a few minutes to adjust to the new addition and he did not dare to move until he had Luhan's approval to move, which turned out to be rather hard for he couldn't suppress his desire to see his own fingers disappearing as his pink little hole willingly accepted them and swallowed them beautifully. And although the younger's sobs were taking rather longer to cease, the boy began to move on his own, slowly and carefully thrusting against the elder's fingers and surprising his Daddy. The elder stared at the younger in amusement and Sehun knew that was his cue to move his fingers again, slowly and skillfully angling them and pressing against the younger's walls, thrusting them in and out until the sobs turned into little moans and the moans into uncontrollable gasps for breath.

The sound was overwhelming and it never stopped amazing how easily Luhan could turn him on, filling him with lust and desire to touch his body. And when he pressed his fingers against a little buddle of nerves hidden deep inside the younger, Luhan emitted a moan that sent his Daddy to the limit. Pulling out his fingers out of the younger's insides, the elder proceeded to get ahold his own leaking member before spreading the pre-cum along his entire length and coating it as much as he could. The elder then pressed the tip of his member’s head against the younger's entrance as he pressed their foreheads together and placed a sweet kiss against the younger's lips.

 

"Baby, I need you to be strong for me. It will be painful at first, but I promise I'll make it go away. If you think you can't take it at some point just ask me to stop, but before we reach that point promise me you'll try taking this as a big boy."

 

"D-Daddy, why is your peepee there? T-That's where Lulu poops and-"

 

"Trust me, Baby. Trust your Daddy. I would never do something that could possibly hurt you, nor would I try to do something that you wouldn't be able to take. I need you to be strong for Daddy."

 

"P-Please don't, Daddy! I-It won't fit."

 

"Luhan! Trust me on this, okay? I know you can handle it and I know you'll also like it. Now be a good boy and do as Daddy says."

 

The child's complains ceased right away and were replaced by cries of pain as the elder pushed himself, or rather forced himself to be swallowed by the younger's walls as slowly and carefully as he could. His mind went completely white and his body stopped responding to his brain's commands as the walls clenched around his member and squished him without mercy. The younger's cries only increased and the elder pressed his lips against the younger's, skillfully helping the boy to synchronize his moves with his Daddy's as he kept him distracted from the pain—which at the end didn't seem to work since every time he made progress and pushed his cock inside the younger, the younger's cries would only increase.

Sehun, however, did not stop pressing light kisses on his baby's face, nor did he ever stop apologizing for the pain he was making the younger go through. Luhan had to admit that it was rather painful and the kisses were not enough distraction, but it was a good pain. He felt his insides being ripped apart but the source of pain was no one other than his Daddy, and thus he was willing to take it. He loved Sehun and he trusted the brunet more than he trusted anyone else. And once his Daddy was fully sheathed inside his little boy, his instincts were almost impossible to control. He needed to move, he wanted to move and find his own release, but he stopped himself from doing so after he noticed his baby's little hands brushing away his own tears.

The brunet's first instinct was to lean forward and press kisses all over his baby's face, physically and mentally praising his little boy for being such a strong little soldier and taking the pain like a good boy.

 

"You did good, baby. Daddy is so very proud of you."

 

"I-It hurts, Daddy. I-It feels weird."

 

"I know it feels uncomfortable, but you're almost there, baby. I promise it'll feel better soon."

 

He gave the child a few minutes to adjust to his size and to the feeling of his little hole being filled with his cock. And even though he was trying his best to be patient, the brunet's groans were not something Sehun could stop and Luhan's heat was not helping the situation at all. Luhan, however, found his Daddy's groans almost irresistible and there was a tiny pleasure he received when he heard them. He squished his little hole, forcing the walls to clench around his Daddy's cock a few times to hear his Daddy's groans over and over again before the elder lost it completely and began to move.

Sehun's body seemed to be moving on its own and he found it rather difficult to restrain himself at first. He thrust his hips forward, slowly and carefully moving in and out of his baby as if he were afraid to break the little babe. And then he increased his speed, almost withdrawing his hardened member completely and slamming back in again, mercilessly thrusting in and out and turning the child into a moaning mess. The younger was gasping for breath and aching his back in pleasure, willingly giving himself to his Daddy and enjoying every single second of it. He locked his little legs around the elder's middle, allowing the elder to penetrate deeper and reaching the little buddle of nerves he had previously touched with his fingers.

He kept pounding into the younger, shamelessly kissing and caressing his sensible skin as he lost himself in the sound of Luhan's whimpers and moans. The little babe curled his toes in pleasure, increasing his grip—if it was even possible—around his Daddy’s neck. The brunet allowed himself to forget about the world for a moment, completely disregarding the fact that anyone could knock on his door at any moment and ruin their love making session. It wasn't only about pushing himself into the heat of younger and finding his own release, it was about making the younger feel good and special and assuring him the protection that no one would ever give him. It wasn’t about giving into his inner desires but also about showing the younger that he truly loved him, every single part of him despite the fact that he was nothing but a child.

Luhan felt loved at that moment and much closer to Sehun than he had ever felt before. They were physically one and he could not stop himself from smiling, giggling, and kissing his Daddy nonstop as the elder's erotic thrusts overwhelmed him and gave him a wave of frisson he had never experienced. He had heard his Daddy's 'I love you’s' and the praises that never seemed to stop, but he was incapable of forming a coherent sentence and instead decided to place kisses around Sehun's neck and face. At that particular moment, the world stop existing. He forgot about his mommy or his older brother. He forgot about his cousin and Chanyeol hyung. He completely forgot about his friends and even about the many teddy bears and stuffies he shared most of his time with.

He didn't need any of them.

Daddy was with him, kissing him, loving him, and making him feel good and special.

And when the pretty, thick ropes of white came out of his peepee, the younger hid his face in the crook of his Daddy's neck, unconsciously squishing his walls around Sehun's cock and allowing the elder to find his own release. Sehun's arms wrapped themselves around his baby protectively, stroking the sweaty honey blond locks and whispering sweet praises to the child as they both attempted to catch their breath.

As the elder withdrew his cock out of the younger's heat, Luhan immediately missed the feeling of being completely filled, the feeling of becoming one with the person he loved the most.

He thought that maybe, just maybe, the white substance coming out of his little ass was perhaps the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and the fact that came out of his Daddy made it even more beautiful.

Falling asleep with the elder’s arms wrapped around his tiny body had never being so pleasant, and for once Luhan thought that life with no one other than his Daddy could be absolutely perfect.

 

\--

 

The little boy didn't remember ever spending so much time in his room.

He had not seen his Daddy ever since the elder had last put his big peepee inside Luhan's bum hole, and Luhan felt rather empty. It had been about two weeks since the elder had visited and Luhan wanted to see the brunet again. He had bothered Jongin about Sehun a few times before but all the other male ever said was the Sehun was busy.

Maybe his Daddy was busy.

Maybe he was having a hard time at school.

Maybe his shift was rearranged in a certain way which didn't allow him to visit.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had taken turns picking him up from school, and though the younger did not mind to spend time with them after school, he was still waiting for his Daddy. He wanted to be picked up by Sehun, he wanted to be embraced by Sehun, touched by Sehun, and kissed by Sehun, because at the end of the day, Sehun was his Daddy and Luhan needed him more than anyone else.

The younger tried recalling his Daddy's words and kisses, attempting to bring back the feeling of his fingers caressing his baby skin and squishing the flesh from time to time. He attempted to remember the way in which his Daddy thrust in and out of him and the wonderful feeling of the white ropes filling him on the inside. And although his little bum had hurt lots the days after it happened, it was a good pain. It was a proof that he belonged to his Daddy, and the mere thought made the honey blond boy smile nonstop. He couldn't wait to hug him and kiss him, to tell the elder how much he missed him. He couldn't wait to tell the elder about how happy he was and maybe, just maybe, his Daddy could touch him the same way he had touched him the last time Sehun took him home.

The little boy was currently sitting on his bed, legs crossed and in front of Hunnie. The younger threw himself on the teddy bear, wrapping his arms around the soft fur of his best friend and taking in the smell of his Daddy's cologne. He looked around the room tried to find something to do, something that could distract him from his current thoughts. He walked out of his room and decided to grab a quick snack, quietly walking down the stairs until he reached the kitchen where Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were having a conversation. He waved at the two figures there and approached the counter, carefully pulling out three cookies out of the cookie jar and approaching his cousin and his Kyungsoo hyung.

The sound of other people talking and laughing filled the rest of the house and Luhan was taken by surprise when Jongin and Sehun walked through the door. The child did not wait a second before he ran toward the brunet whose arms immediately embraced him and lifted him off the floor. His little legs found their way around Sehun's middle and his arms immediately wrapped around the taller male's neck whilst the younger took in his Daddy's natural scent, the scent he was most obsessed with and couldn’t seem to get out of his head. The brunet didn't need to ask any questions, nor did he need to say anything due to way in which the child was clinging onto him. He made his way toward the table where Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were sitting and he placed Luhan on his lap whilst Jongin pulled out cookies from the cookie jar for Sehun and the younger.

 

"I think someone missed you, Sehun," said Kyungsoo as he drank some of the orange juice in front of him, "I sometimes wonder if Luhan loves you more than he loves us.”

 

"Sehun hyung, why did you stop picking up Lulu from school?"

 

"I'm sorry, Luhan. School was getting complicated and I had work on top of me. I didn't mean to stop but I promise I'll start picking you up again."

 

"And take him for ice cream after school?"

 

"Yes"

 

"And take Lulu and Hunnie to your apartment?"

 

"Yes. In fact, I was thinking of asking Jongin if I could take you home with me tonight and return you back tomorrow night to make up for all the time I left you alone. It's my day off and you don't have school on Saturdays either."

 

"Really?"

 

"Sure thing. What do you think, Jongin? You'll have the house alone for you and Kyungsoo, and also I'm pretty sure Baekhyun will make plans with Chanyeol."

 

"Please let Lulu go, hyung! Please! He wants to go with Sehun hyung!"

 

"Sure. I don't see why not. It's not like mom will get angry anyways."

 

"Then it's settled. It'll be me and you until tomorrow night—and Hunnie if you decide to bring him along. How does that sound?"

 

The little boy nodded enthusiastically. He loved the idea. Maybe a little bit too much as a matter of fact, and he couldn't wait to kiss his Daddy, nor could he wait for his Daddy to give him special kisses and make him feel good, because maybe, just maybe, he would get rewarded for being a good boy, and Daddy's rewards were always the best.

It would be him, Daddy, and Hunnie.

And this time, there would be an audience.

Oh, Luhan really couldn’t wait.


End file.
